


The Life of a Proxy {Discontinued}

by Precious_Lullaby



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Lullaby/pseuds/Precious_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or three, in this case.</p><p>Hey there! So let me explain everything so that it isn't too confusing:<br/>This book is basically documenting what me and my two other friends do every day at school (thing is we're all gonna take on the persona of a creepypasta (although it won't necessarily be depicted accurately)). This book will have different points of views (whether it being third person or from one of the proxy's point of view) and many other creepypastas that are mentioned here are people who are friends of ours but they will not be mentioned by name. (Also note that this book is not supposed to accurately depict what the creepypastas would act like/how they would be in school (considering the age gaps in the group). This is literally just for fun.)</p><p>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

Slenderman sighed as watched all the pastas run around and do their own thing. It was a bit challenging keeping an eye on all of the pastas at once, but he somehow managed. Although, he wished there were a way to lessen the amount. He suddenly had an idea.

"Toby! Masky! Hoodie!" he yelled. The three proxies ran towards him. Slender took a good look at him. Toby was covered in syrup from head to toe, Masky was covered in something white and Hoodie was...clean? Slender didn't know how that was possible, but he decided not to question it.

"Now before you ask!" Toby said. "Masky threw syrup at me because I refused to give him his cheesecake!"

"He threw sugar at me because I had his waffles!" Masky yelled. Hoodie stayed silent. Slender shook his head disapprovingly.

"Boys, you're going to school," he stated. Toby raised an eyebrow.

"Say what now?" he asked.

"You're going to school," Slenderman repeated.

"School?" Masky asked. "As in, a building with other people that are normal and don't kill for fun? As in a place where we're supposed to learn? As in-" 

"Hell," Toby finished for him. "Actually no, worse." Slenderman stared at Hoodie, who had stayed completely quiet.

"Hoodie's not complaining," Slenderman said, motioning to Hoodie.

"That's because Hoodie rarely ever talks!" Toby yelled, pointing at Hoodie.

"Oh, quiet child," Slenderman said. "The three of you are going to school and that's final!" Masky shook his head.

"But, aren't I a little too old for-"

"I said it's final Masky!" The three proxies flinched and nodded vigorously. "Good. That is all." The three proxies ran off, and Slender was left to wonder how Hoodie had the ability to put up with the two. "I'll have Smile Dog go with them, just to make sure nothing bad happens. And maybe I'll get some others to go as well."

And that was how it all started.


	2. Morning

Sunlight streamed in through the window and landed on Toby's face. Toby wakes up feeling his skin tingling. He blinks and the first thing that comes to mind is _WAFFLES!!!!_  He immediately bolted out of the bed and got dressed. He then ran down the hall over to Hoodie and Masky's room.

To others, it was a bit odd that the youngest proxy had a room to themselves while the older two shared a room. To the proxies, it was completely normal. Everyone thought that there was something going on between the two older proxies, but in reality, the reason why the older two shared a room was because they were good friends, nothing more, and the youngest one annoyed them too much already. Even so, with the arrangements, Toby could always be found in their room, except when he was sleeping.

Masky and Hoodie were already up and getting dressed by the time Toby barged into their room. Masky was fully dressed while Hoodie was about to put his hood on so all he had on was some jeans and a plain t-shirt. The two turned to Toby, who stared in between the two.

"WAFFLES!!!!" he suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, grinning and holding out his arms as if he were posing.

"Toby, get the fuck out," Masky told him, glaring at him. Toby didn't see it though, since Masky had his mask on. Toby flipped Masky off and turned to Hoodie, who was slowly putting his hood on. Masky groaned. "Toby. Out. _Now_."

"Fuck you Masky!" Toby yelled. Hoodie sighed, setting his hood down and walked out of the room, taking Toby with him. Hoodie bit his lip nervously. He wasn't sure if Toby had woken up anyone else. If he had, all three of them would be in huge trouble.

Hoodie walked into the kitchen and sat Toby down at the table. He sat there, swinging his legs under the table without hitting it. Hoodie was surprised that Toby was being patient. He knew something was wrong, this wasn't the Toby he knew. He quickly heated up twenty waffles. _Let's hope this'll last,_ he thought. He tapped his foot impatiently as he watched them heat up. He glanced back at Toby, who simply flashed him a warm smile.

 **Ding!** Hoodie quickly grabbed the plate of waffles and began pouring an ocean of syrup on them. He then handed them to Toby, who simply giggled. _Something's very wrong here,_ Hoodie thought as he handed Toby a fork.

"Thanks Hoodie," he said, grinning. Hoodie nodded slightly before rushing back to his room. He found Masky at the doorway, arms crossed. Hoodie walked past him and put his hood on.

"You know, today's the first day," he heard Masky tell him. _First day? First day for what?_ Hoodie turned to Masky, confused. "Remember what Slendy said?" Hoodie shook his head. "Hoodie, it's the first day of school." No response. Hoodie suddenly walked over to the closet and Masky watched as the male before him seemed to be looking for something. Hoodie emerged from the closet, carrying what seemed like three backpacks. All three backpacks were of one solid color: black. He then noticed one of them had wheels on it. Hoodie threw one at Masky and headed down the stairs. Masky thought it strange Hoodie do something like that, but he shrugged it off and walked right behind Hoodie.

As they walked down into the kitchen, they noticed nearly everyone else was up at this point. Toby  looked over at the three and raised an eyebrow. Hoodie handed Toby the backpack with wheels. Toby placed it on the ground and grabbed the handle of it. He then pulled it up.

"How come I get the one with wheels?" Toby asked them. Masky simply shrugged and Hoodie said nothing. Toby stood up and walked over to them. Hoodie then turned around and headed towards the door. Toby followed, pulling the backpack behind him, and Masky stared at them. Slender poked his head out from the doorway.

"Hoodie, are you not going to eat breakfast?" he asked him. Hoodie shook his head as he opened the door. he turned to Masky.

"We decided we wouldn't eat breakfast for today," he told him. Slender seemed irked by this, but simply nodded. Hoodie and Toby walked out and Masky ran after them. "Wait!" The three stopped and turned around. "Take Smile Dog with you! And Jane! And Sally! And Clockwork, I guess. Maybe Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jill, too, I'm still not sure."

Smile Dog burst out from the doors, barking happily. He suddenly turned into a human form and brushed himself off. Everyone else followed and they left.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

They arrived at school early. They immediately scanned what was to be their new territory and smiled. "Hey, this won't be so bad," Masky said. Nearly everyone agreed. Toby simply shrugged and there was no response from Hoodie.

"So, what now?" Smile Dog asked. Masky shrugged.

"I guess we just wait and see what happens," he said. Everyone nodded and hoped that there would be no incidents to occur that day.

Who would've know they would be in for quite a ride.


	3. Day 1

****"So, apparently, we have everything the same except two of our classes being switched," Masky said as he turned to Hoodie. The proxies had gotten their schedules and it seemed as though Masky, Hoodie, Toby, Sally, Clockwork, and Smile Dog had classes with each other.

"We have art together," Toby said, turning to Smile Dog. "And PE."

"And I have PE and that other elective with Hoodie," Smile Dog said, turning to Hoodie. Hoodie nodded.

Clockwork laughed. "Toby has choir," she pointed out. Everyone looked at Toby's schedule to see Clockwork was right. Everyone started sneering except for Hoodie. He simply stared at the schedule, wondering why Toby would have choir.

The bell rung and everyone went their separate ways.

**~~~Hoodie's POV~~~**

Masky and I had nearly every class together. Great. Now everyone's gonna think something's up. Even though we insist there's nothing between us, everyone seems to think so.

As we walked into the class, I tried to act as normal as possible. I sat down as Masky sat down next to me. The teacher began talking and I shuddered. Apparently, Masky and I were taking the advanced courses while everyone else took regular courses. _Not fair,_ I thought.

The teacher continued talking and I saw Masky began dozing off. I kept nudging him so that he could stay awake, but it was no use. How long were these classes again? I glanced up at the clock. Five minutes had passed. I inwardly groaned, knowing that classes were nearly an hour long. _Toby was right when he said this would be worse than hell,_ I thought.

**~~~Masky's POV~~~**

_I am in hell right now,_ I thought. I was falling asleep in class. The teacher was so boring and we weren't learning anything yet. Hoodie tried to keep me awake, but my eyelids involuntarily closed on their own.

I knew Toby and Smile Dog were probably having a great time in art class. Hell, the idea sounds fun. I yawned. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Hoodie had gotten a nightmare and kept tossing and turning all through out the night. The noises got so annoying that they kept me up.

_I wonder what Toby and Smile Dog are doing..._

**~~~Toby's POV~~~**

_OH MY GOD BEST CLASS EVER,_ I thought as I slammed the clay onto the table and started laughing. Smile Dog was trying his best to sculpt something with the clay, but kept failing. I decided I would sculpt the marionette. Don't ask why, I just wanted to.

I was actually having fun sculpting, even though the fucking clay wouldn't do what I wanted. I hadn't had this much fun since I went on that murderous rampage that one time during the summer which resulted in Masky and Hoodie running after me in just their sweatpants. Ah, good times.

I began actually sculpting the marionettes head which actually came out well. I then sculpted his body, which took me about fifteen times to do. I eventually got it, but by that time we had to clean up.

"NO, I DON'T WANT THIS CLASS TO END," I told Smile Dog. Smile Dog nodded in agreement as he out away his clay sculpture. They washed their hands and cleaned up the table. The bell rang and they both walked out of the class.

**~~~Third Person POV~~~**

The bell rang. The proxies walked out of their second class and walked towards the cafeteria. Toby found Masky first but immediately ran to Hoodie. Masky and Hoodie were in the middle of talking when Toby grabbed Hoodie's arm and dragged him towards the cafeteria. Sally followed close behind.

"SALLY, GET PANCAKES!!!" Toby yelled. "HOODIE GRAB FRENCH TOAST!!!! I'LL GET WAFFLES!!!!" The three pastas grabbed their breakfast item, went to the table and sat down to eat. "LET'S SING THE SONG!!!!" Hoodie sighed and opened his pack of french toast while Sally opened her pack of pancakes.

"Do YoU LlKe WaFfLeS? YeAh We LiKe WaFfLeS! Do YoU LiKe PaNcAkEs? YeAh We LiKe PaNcAkEs! Do YoU LiKe FrEnCh ToAsT? YeAh We LiKe FrEnCh ToAsT!"

The three pastas started laughing and began eating.

"You know, today hasn't been so bad," Toby said, smiling. "First class was awesome. Second was ok. How was your guys' first classes?" Sally shrugged but Hoodie didn't answer. Instead he took a sip of his chocolate milk. Toby and Sally stared at him, waiting for a response.

"It was boring," Hoodie said. Toby laughed and took a bite of one of his waffles. Hoodie set his french toast aside and just downed his milk and orange juice. The bell rang and the three got up and threw away whatever they hadn't eaten. They then made their way to PE. Masky, Smile Dog, Laughing Jill, and Clockwork were already there. Toby suddenly hugged Hoodie as they made their way there. Masky glanced over at them and reached out to pull Toby away from Hoodie but Toby smacked Masky away and started dragging Hoodie away from him.

"NOPE!!!!" he yelled at Masky. Sally, Masky, Clockwork and Smile Dog stared at him. Hoodie didn't respond in any way. He simply pat Toby's head and led him back to the others. Or, tried to. Toby kept pulling him away from them. The teacher walked out and the pastas got into line. The teacher took attendance and sent everyone into the locker room. The pastas just stayed outside and went to the field. Smile Dog immediately ran after a ball that was in the field. Everyone followed after him.

"BALL!!!" Smile Dog yelled as he got the ball. He grinned as he kicked it up in the air Hoodie screamed as it nearly hit him. Toby burst out laughing.

"Such a manly scream Hoodie!" he yelled. Hoodie kicked the ball back to Smile Dog.

"Let me kick it!" Masky yelled. Smile Dog kicked it back to Masky who immediately kicked it back.

"Let's play kickball!" Smile Dog yelled. Masky and Hoodie nodded and they ran to the other field. The others followed.

"Alright, _everyone's_ gotta play!" Masky yelled. Toby and Clockwork shook their heads vigorously. Sally didn't say anything and Laughing Jill simply shrugged. Smile Dog got on one side and everyone else was on the other side. Smile Dog kicked the ball and Masky kicked it back. "Jill! Kick the ball when it comes to you!" Smile Dog kicked the ball and it headed straight towards Jill. Jill was about to kick it when she suddenly got nervous and missed it. "What was that Jill?!"

"I get nervous easily!" Jill shouted at Masky.

"Well you gotta stop being a pussy and kick the damn ball!" Masky yelled. Jill gasped and Toby started laughing. Hoodie grabbed the ball and kicked it, but failed to have it go up in the air. Jill laughed. "Hey! At least he kicks better than you!"

"I told you I was just nervous!"Jill yelled. Smile Dog kicked the ball and Masky kicked it back.

"That's how you kick a goddamn ball, Jill!" Masky yelled. "You gotta _kick_ the goddamn ball when it comes to you Jill! You can't be a sissy!"

"Oh just shut up!" Jill snapped. Smile Dog kicked the ball and it went towards Jill. She tried to kick it but only ended up stopping it.

"What the fuck was that?!" Masky yelled. "That was shit!"

"You're shit!" Jill yelled as she kicked the ball back to Smile Dog. By now Toby was on the floor, dying from laughter. Hoodie watched as the two continued fighting.

"It's like they're an old married couple," Hoodie said. Toby laughed harder and tried to nod in agreement.

"Fuck you!" Jill yelled at Masky.

"Go fuck yourself!" Masky yelled back. Smile Dog kicked the ball once more and it went right at Masky. Masky kicked it back. "Jill, no one likes you! You're a fucking slut and an ugly ass whore!"

"Oh, look who's talking!" Jill shouted. They continued fighting and the others decided it would be best if they headed back to the locker room. As they headed back, Masky and Jill kept insulting each other. Then, Masky tripped and fell into a hole. It was a pretty large hole, considering that his ass fit it in.

"Oh look!" Jill shouted. "You fell in a hole!"

"This is my hole now!" Masky declared as he laid back in it. Clockwork and Smile Dog started laughing.

"You want my hole instead?" Jill asked. Masky glared at her and Toby covered Sally's ears. "Can I lay in your hole?" Masky shook his head, but Jill didn't seem to notice. Jill walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"Get off you fat ass!" Masky yelled at her. Jill laughed. Hoodie face palmed and Toby dragged Sally and Hoodie away from there. As they walked away, the suddenly heard Masky yell,"What's the white stuff on your shirt?" The three immediately started running from there.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

It was now lunch time. Toby and Hoodie sat down eating some spicy chicken sandwiches. They actually weren't all that bad. Funny thing was that Hoodie grabbed a sandwich, a small box that was filled with rice and orange chicken, two milks, fries, and an apple while Toby had grabbed two trays of beans and chips along with and an apple and a water. The two sat there quietly as everyone around them was chatting away. It was a funny thing really; neither had wanted to get lunch, but they were sure Slenderman would end up checking if they got lunch or not.

The two began talking about how the day had gone by at the time. It had been pretty funny and boring, but it hadn't gone horribly wrong like they thought it would. Although, one person was missing. Masky. He wasn't eating with them. Hoodie wondered where Masky could be but Toby didn't seem to notice. Suddenly, Jill walked over to them and asked them for food. Toby and Hoodie declined, since both intended to eat all of their food. Jill glanced at the janitor that stood near the doors. The rule at the school was that if you didn't have lunch, you weren't allowed in the cafeteria. So, Jill wasn't supposed to be in there, yet she was, and she was going to get it if she didn't get any food. Out of nowhere, Sally runs in and slides across the ground.

"What are we doing?" she asked. The pastas laughed and Toby flipped Jill off. Jill was about to insult Toby when Smile Dog walked over to them.

"Hey!" he said as he grabbed Toby's food. Toby tried to grab his food, but Smile Dog put it out of his reach. He suddenly slid on something and ended up dropping Toby's food on the floor. Everyone froze. There was an awkward silence. "Bye!" Smile Dog ran out. Toby and Hoodie began freaking out.

"NO!" Toby and Hoodie yelled. "NONONONONONONO!!!!! I CAN'T GET IN TROUBLE ON THE FIRST FUCKING DAY!!!!!" Hoodie and Toby immediately grabbed some napkins and began wiping down everything. They had gotten nearly everything gone when they saw the janitor walk towards them. Sally and Jill ran out and Toby and Hoodie threw the rest of their food away and ran out.

 Their heart were beating out of their chests. Toby took a swig of his water and Hoodie took deep breaths. The bell suddenly rang. Toby and Hoodie grabbed their backpacks and went to their next class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

The front door could be heard opening. Everyone turned their attention to it and saw the pastas walk in. Everyone seemed to be ok, except for Toby and Hoodie. They were holding onto each other as if their life depended on it.

"How was school?" Slenderman asked them.

"Great!" Masky told him. The others nodded and Hoodie and Toby made a run for their rooms. Slenderman snatched them up and stared at them.

"How was school?" Slenderman repeated.

"It was Smile Dog's fault!" they yelled in unison. Smile Dog raised an eyebrow.

"IT WAS A GREAT DAY UNTIL SMILE DOG RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!" Toby yelled and reached for Hoodie. Hoodie and Toby hugged and began trembling. Slender put them down gently and then ran for it. The sound of a door slamming could be heard. Slender turned to the pastas.

"Care to explain?"

There was no response from the other pastas.


	4. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, "Person" is a literal character that will be mentioned in chapters from here on out, hence why I put the capital "p". Alright, you may read. :3

 

"Let's just go before Toby get's up," Masky told Hoodie. Hoodie shrugged. Masky grabbed Hoodie by his sleeve and led him down the hall. Sally and Eyeless Jack were standing by the door. It was odd seeing Eyeless Jack there with Sally, but neither proxy decided to question it. Sally smiled as she saw the two walking hand in hand. Not really, but in her perspective it seemed that way. They walked out and headed to the school.

"Ej, you supposed to be going to school?" Masky asked him. Ej nodded.

"Slender told me that I had to come along," he said quietly. Sally giggled. Everyone turned to her, but she said nothing.

Once they got to the school, they sat down at a table. Ej immediately pulled out a can of pringles. He then opened them and began eating some. Sally and Masky asked for some. Ej nodded and gave them some. He continued eating, then suddenly got an idea.

He got out a phone that he had and took a picture of Sally and Masky. Hoodie hid behind something, so Ej couldn't take a picture of him. "Let's take a selfie!" he suggested. Ej held out his phone and prepared to take the picture. Sally got into the photo last minute and blocked the other two's faces. Sally laughed and Hoodie simply stared. Ej groaned and put his phone away. He got out a bag of Swedish fish and opened it. He then offered everyone one, which each took gladly. As they chewed the candy, they began complaining,"It's stuck in my teeth!"

Suddenly, some random kid comes up to Sally to ask her something. Masky and EJ jump in front of her and yell at the kid to go away. They immediately do and leave Sally giggling.

"GUYS!" they heard a voice yell. Everyone turned to see Toby stomping towards them. "YOU GUYS ARE GONNA HELP ME ASSASSINATE SOMEONE GOT, IT?" They slowly nodded. "You eating Swedish fish?" They nod.

Suddenly, Ej goes,"Why is this so hard?"

"That's what she said," Hoodie said. Everyone laughs and Hoodie buries his "face" in his hands.

"No, go on Hoodie!" Toby says. "Go on with the jokes!"

"You can't spell victim without Tim," Masky said. Toby smacks him in the back of the head.

"I SAID HOODIE, NOT YOU MASKY!" Toby yelled at Masky. Toby smacks him again and Masky gets annoyed. Suddenly, Sally bites his elbow. Masky dramatically gasped.

"Sally bit me!" he said.

"It was in front of my face!" Sally defended. Hoodie noticed Jill approach them.

"Oh look, the slut has arrived!" Masky insulted her. Jill flipped him off and sat down beside Hoodie. "Fuck you!"

"What time?" Jill asked. Toby laughed and Masky punched her arm. "Hey! Don't fucking hit me!"

"Bitch!"

"Dumb ass!"

Toby suddenly slammed his fist on the table. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he yelled. Then, something hit him in his back. He turns around to see a football. He picks it up and says,"Well, this is rotting in hell." It suddenly drops out of his hands and some kid grabs it and runs. Masky is hit in the back in the process and groans in pain. Jill stares at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Stop staring at me or else I'll punch you in your dick!" he yelled. Jill rolled her eyes.

"I want to die!" Sally yells out randomly. Everyone stares at her.

"SALLY, NO," Toby tells her. The two begin arguing.

"Hey, how about I put on some music?" Masky asked. He got out his phone and began searching through his music. Toby suddenly tackles Masky and gets him in a choke hold. Jill laughs and gives Toby a thumbs up. Vocaloid comes on Masky's phone. Toby gasps and lets go of Masky. He then began singing along and Masky glared at him. He then tried to sing along, but it sounded like a dying whale. This for some reason disturbed Toby and he and Sally tackle him and begin biting him. Hoodie panics, but can't do anything.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone got up and started cleaning up. As Hoodie walked off, Sally accidentally got her hand stuck in his hood and pulled it back, nearly choking him.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

They walk to their classes and since nearly all of them had PE at this time, they headed to the locker rooms. They see Clockwork standing in line, sick. Smile Dog ran up to them and nearly tackled them to the ground. The pastas ran inside and immediately started changing. Suddenly, Masky leans against Hoodie and tries to get him to the floor. Toby pulls him away and orders him to start dressing. Hoodie gets dressed in less than five minutes along with Smile Dog and everyone gets dressed...eventually. All the while, Masky begins to spray febreeze on everyone. Hoodie begins coughing and Toby, fed up with Masky's shit, grabs his head and slams it into a locker. Toby ended up dropping a picture of Ben on the ground and Sally picked it up, yelling,"I'm keeping it!"

Hoodie, Clockwork and Smile Dog walk out and the others follow. Masky runs out with Sally on his back. The pastas heard Sally yell,"If you drop me, I'll sued you!" They chuckled and walked out to the field. They then saw a bunch of rackets and some birdies. Toby, Masky, Sally, Smile Dog and a mortal friend of theirs ran and began playing a game of birdie. Jill and Hoodie watched in the sidelines.

For the entire class, all that could be heard was,"Ugh! AH! No! Yes! Hyah! Yah!" and a lot of laughter. In the end, it was a fun class for all and they found out Clockwork was pretty good at serving.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

The bell rang. Hoodie runs to the cafeteria with Person and they got their food and start eating. Hoodie saw Smile Dog run in, steal some food, and run back out. He notices that Toby isn't with them and begins to worry. By the end of nutrition, Toby hadn't shown up. Hoodie sighed and walked off to his next class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (** **Hoodie's POV)** **~~~**

As I walked to my next class, I saw Smile Dog playing in the dirt. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He saw me and smiled. "let's play birdie!" he yelled as he ran out to the field. I ran after him and grabbed a racket. We began playing.

I served and hit it. He then hit it and I missed. "Damn it," I muttered as I served. Or, tried to. I ended up missing. I tried at least three times to serve and finally did it, but Smile Dog hadn't been watching. I groaned.

"Sorry!" he said as he served. He missed and I laughed. He served again and I missed. We laughed. I served. Missed. Served again. Hit it. Barely. It went a foot before me and Smile Dog laughed. I rolled my eyes and served. I missed. Now I was getting frustrated. I served and missed again.

"Damn you!" I yelled at the birdie. I served it and hit it. Smile Dog missed. We laughed.

"Hyah!" Smile Dog as he tried to serve. He missed. I covered my mouth with my spare hand. "Yah!" He hit it.

"Ah!" I yelled as I hit it. Smile Dog screamed as he tried to hit it, but failed. We laughed again. He served and it went across the field. We cheered....until we realized it went in the wrong direction. We groaned.

I ran over to it and grabbed it. I then tried to serve it, but missed. "Fuck you!" I yelled at it. Smile Dog laughed. "Ok, _this_ is how you serve!" I threw it up in the air and was about to hit it when the wind carried it away. Smile Dog laughed harder. I got it and threw it up again. " _This_ is how you - _nope_!" Smile Dog laughed even harder. "This is - YEAH!" Smile Dog screamed and ran after it. He hit it, causing it to go up. He then hit it again, but the wind carried it behind him. I started laughing. "That was amazing!" Smile Dog nodded, grinning. He set the birdie on his racket, threw it up in the air and hit it. I screamed and ran after it. I didn't hit it though. I groaned and Smile Dog laughed.

For the next time minutes, all that could be heard from us was:

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

"Ah!"

"Hyah!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh shit!"

"Ugh!"

"This game is doing something to us!" Smile Dog yelled. I nodded in agreement as I served. I whacked the birdie, which he hit gently. It fell to the ground and we started laughing. "I was thinking about life! I hit it like it was life!" I laughed harder, not understanding a word he had just said. I served it, hitting it and he hit it back gently. I hit it back gently and he ended up dropping it. We started laughing. "Dude, you know what I was just thinking?"

"What?" I asked him.

"Imagine if the rackets were invisible," he said. I stopped and thought for a moment, than looked at him. We both burst out laughing. "Just imagine! We would look like we're fucking crazy! Or like idiots!"

"We already look like idiots as we try to hit the damn thing!" I told him, laughing.

"All the others would just see us swinging our arms around while yelling out things and we'd look so stupid!" he said. I laughed as he put the racket down and started to pretend to play with a racket in his hand.

"You look like you're dancing!" I told him. We laughed harder. I ended up sitting on the floor. "Stop! I'm gonna ended up pissing my pants if I continue laughing!" Smile Dog laughed and nodded as he pointed at himself.

"Me too!" he said, laughing. We sat on the floor, laughing. We were getting weird looks from everyone, but we didn't care at the moment. I heard the teacher blow the whistle, signaling everyone to go to the locker rooms to change. We ran over and placed our rackets and the birdie away. "Dude, we need to do this again tomorrow!" I nodded in agreement and smiled. We grabbed our stuff and headed to the benches we sat at during breaks. Smile Dog let out a sigh. "That was fun!" I nodded in agreement.

The bell rang. We got up and walked to our next class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

It was now lunch time. Kids ran to the cafeteria. Hoodie walked down the hall, sighing. He was coming out of math class. It wasn't the worst class, but it was pretty difficult. He suddenly heard footsteps running towards him. He looked up to see Toby running towards him, arms open wide. He smiled and opened his arms. Toby ran into his arms and the two hugged.

"Where were you during nutrition?!" Hoodie whispered in the younger proxy's ear.

"Complications happened," Toby whispered back. They let go. "But enough of that. LETS GO EAT. TOBY NEEDS WAFFLES IN HIS SYSTEM!!!!!" Hoodie raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I know they don't have any waffles right now, but lets go!" He grabbed Hoodie's arm and pulled him into the cafeteria along with Person.

They grabbed some food, sat down with Ej, and began eating. They hadn't even taken a bite of his food when Ej suddenly threw his spork at some random person. Person gasped and everyone turned to him. "The damn thing wouldn't open, ok?" Toby started laughing and turns to the person next to him. He then takes some food from them. Hoodie stares at him.

"I said I needed food in my system, didn't I?" he asked. Hoodie shrugged and went on eating. Eventually, Ej and the other people left, leaving them with the trash. Toby turned to Hoodie. "You think I'll find love?" Hoodie shrugged.

"I mean, it's possible," he told the younger boy. "I mean, have you not seen all the pictures on the internet? You're mostly paired with Clockwork and then Masky." Toby nodded.

"And then you have Jeff and Ben," he said. "And Slender and Jeff. And you and Masky." Hoodie sighed.

" _Especially_ that one," he said under his breath. Toby slammed his pringles can onto the table. Hoodie flinches and stares at Toby. Person looks at both of them.

"You guys are talking about the most random things and here I am, eating and listening," they said. The three of them started laughing. Suddenly, the bell rang. The three got up to throw their food away. Hoodie's tray fell and landed on the floor. Hoodie sighed and was about to pick it up when Toby grabbed it for him.

"Toby, you don't have to," Hoodie said. Toby simply shrugged and threw it away. Hoodie grabbed his stuff and the three walked off to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

The door opened to reveal the pastas. Everyone turned to them.

"I'm afraid to ask," Slenderman told them. Hoodie and Smile Dog glanced at each other and started laughing. Everyone raised their eyebrow.

"Let's put it this way," Masky said. "An intense game happened at school today and it was awesome." Smile Dog and Hoodie laughed harder and ended up falling on the floor. Toby immediately picked Hoodie up and walked him to his room. Slenderman shook his head and sighed.

"As long as none of them get hurt, I'm fine with it," he told himself. The pastas walked off to their rooms and found Hoodie already fast asleep with Toby in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think I have a problem now with those two....I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing....


	5. Day 3

Hoodie woke up to his body being sore. He sat up groggily and felt someone land beside him. He turned to see Toby partially hugging him, sound asleep. Hoodie smiled and carefully got up. He then covered Toby with a blanket, grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

His footsteps echoed through the hall. He assumed the others had already gone to school, so he decided to skip breakfast and make it to school as fast as he could. He didn't realize the other pastas were barely waking up at the time.

As he got to school, he looked around for any one of the pastas, but found no one. Hoodie sighed as he sat down at one of the tables. He then remembered that he had to sketch out something for his humanities class. He quickly got out a piece of paper and began sketching. When he had finished his sketch, Masky had appeared with Sally. He stared at Hoodie's drawing.

"Oh, hey," Hoodie said as he out it away.

"I didn't do that," Masky said as he put his stuff down and  began looking for some paper. Hoodie noticed Sally eating some donuts. His stomach growled and he sighed. Sally then offered his a piece, which he gladly took.

"Thanks Sally," Hoodie said. Sally nodded in response who then offered Masky a piece. He took some wordlessly and the two simply stared at the older pasta.

"Finished," Masky said as he showed Hoodie his drawing. "I got some mad drawing skills, don't I?" Hoodie laughed and shrugged. Masky put the paper away. "Wanna play Badland?" Hoodie nodded and Masky got out his tablet. Suddenly, a friend of theirs walked over to them and had overheard their conversation.

"Can I play?" they asked. The two proxies nodded. Masky set the tablet down on the table and the three chose characters and began to tap away. It was pretty funny to watch, since the friend didn't know how to play and thus kept dying over and over and Hoodie and Masky were yelling at each other for being complete assholes. Toby and Jill had walked into the scene and were both very confused.

As the three began raging, the people around them were staring at them. Of course, they hadn't noticed. By the time the three had completed five levels, the bell had rung. The tablet was put away and everyone went to their classes.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Hoodie's POV)~~~**

"Wait, how did you do yours?" Masky asked me.  I glanced over at Masky to see him folding the tissue paper while I had already cut mine.

"You're doing it right, all you gotta do now is just cut it like I am," I told him as I tried to glue the pieces together.

"But, you didn't tape the pieces of the outline together," he said as he pointed to the pieces of paper beside me.

"Teacher said I could trace it," I replied as I continued gluing. Masky continued to watch me. I glanced over at his pieces of tissue paper and cringed. They weren't lined up. That would lead to his gored being uneven and that would annoy the hell out of me. I stopped what I was doing and unfolded Masky's papers. "Do it again. They're not lined up and it's annoying me." He nodded and redid it. "Ok, now you're going to line up your taped up pieces with the folded edge....Yeah, just like that, then you're going to cut along the edge." Masky did as he was told and ended up cutting it properly.

The bell rang and the we began to put our things away. "How is this supposed to turn into a hot air balloon?" I asked myself. I grabbed my stuff and walked off to the locker room.

I saw Smile Dog walk into it. I followed, noticing he wore shorts. I decided not to say anything, though. "Hey," he said.

"Hey Smile, what's up?" I said.

"I found my pants," he answered. We walked to the far corner of it and he picked up a dusty old pair of jeans. He started slamming it against the locker. He slammed it six times before stopped. He checked. "Wow, that did nothing." He slammed it against the wall six more times and checked again. "Seriously?! Nothing?!" He slammed the jeans onto a bench and checked it. "Eh, I give up." He then threw them aside. "Hey, let's go play birdie! If you want to, I mean..."

"Hey!" some random girl yelled. We turned to her. She pointed at Smile. "Why are you wearing shorts?"

"More like _how_ are you wearing shorts?!" another girl asked.

"I was gonna ask that too!"

"Yeah, me too! Why are you wearing shorts?" Suddenly, there was a whole crowd of girls in front of us wondering why he was wearing shorts. We pushed through them and ran outside.

"The game's called Badminton," I told him.

"It is?" he asked. I nodded. "How do you know?"

"I heard," I told him. "And the "birdies" are actually called shuttlecocks." Smile Dog burst out laughing. "Yup. Of all things...I'd rather call them birdies." Smile nodded in agreement. "Anyway, let's go and play." Smile grinned and ran towards the supply cart. I followed. We grabbed two rackets and a birdie. I immediately served it and it went into the opposite direction of where I wanted it to go. We laughed.

We played for about twenty minutes before I felt my right arm get sore. I switched the racket into my left hand and at that exact moment, Smile swung the birdie at me. I screamed and tried to hit it, but failed. I picked it up as Smile started laughing. My right arm started to hurt even more and I suddenly got an idea. I placed the birdie on my racket, hit it up in the air and served. I had actually hit it and it went right at Smile. He screamed as landed on his neck. I chuckled. He served and hit it. I switched arms and hit it. He hit it back. I hit it, he hit it, I hit it, he hit it, I missed. We groaned.

"Dammit!" I yelled. "I was so close! That's our new high score! Seven!"

"Really?" Smile Dog asked. "I wasn't counting." We laughed. "Ok, let's continue!" I balanced the birdie on my racket. "Today would be great!" I switched it to my left and swerved. It went high up into the air. Smile Dog swung his racket all around. "Where is it?!" The birdie landed right next to him. We burst out laughing and I imitated Smile's movements. He laughed even more and ended up falling onto the floor.

After five minutes of laughing, we resumed playing until the bell had rung. Sadly, we hadn't beat our high score of seven, but we had fun anyway. We walked to the cafeteria and I grabbed some food and some milk for Smile since he couldn't get food.

We sat down and ate for a bit. The bell rang and I was waiting for Toby and person to sit down and eat with me. Smile eventually left and Person showed up. We chat for a bit until they had to leave to get some food. I waited for a while, but Person took a bit took long. I understood why. The line had already gotten long, so there was no chance for them to get her in under five minutes. I got up and threw my food away. I walked back to get my stuff when I saw Toby and Person sit down.

"NO!" he yelled, pulling me down. "YOU AREN'T LEAVING ME NOW!!!!" He handed me a piece of his sweet bread. "There, it'll look like you're eating!" I said nothing, but took a few bites from the sweet bread. I then noticed Toby and Person got the same piece of food and juice. I pointed it out and they laughed as they ate. As they finished, the bell rang. We got up and walked out, heading to our next class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"Wait, how did you do that?!" Masky asked me as he pointed to my paper. "I'm confused!"

"So am I," I told him. "I didn't do this, someone else did. I don't understand their methods though."

"Yeah, neither do I," he said. "I don't even think they did it right! The rule doesn't fucking work!" I motioned for him to lower his voice since the substitute was walking around. "I don't give a fuck if he hears me!" I started laughing. "What?!"

"FAHK!" I tried to whisper and laughed even more. Masky rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so I say "fuck" weird, so what?" he said. I laughed some more and continued with the homework.

"I think I'll just finish this at home," I said. Masky sighed.

"Yeah, if Toby will let you," he said. I closed my book and put it away. The bell suddenly rang and everyone began cleaning up. I got my stuff and Masky and I walked to our next class together.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Everyone was reading along with the teacher while I read ahead. They read a bit too slowly for me and it annoyed me. It annoyed Masky too, which was why he was reading ahead too. Suddenly, we saw the principal walk into the room along with the vice principal. They stood near the door with papers in their hands. Everyone turned their attention to them.

"Well, hello everyone!" they said in unison. "We're here to announce the first semester's honor roll students!" Everyone else cheered as Masky and I ignored them. We wouldn't get that since we had only been here for three days. They began calling out names and Masky and I went back to reading. Suddenly, we heard something that shocked us. They called out our names. We got up and got the papers and went back to our seats. Masky and I stared at our document. It had our names on it, alright. But, why?

 _Slender has something to do with this,_ I thought and looked up at Masky. I knew we were thinking the same thing. We put the papers away and continued to read. The principal and vice principal left and we went back to reading.

"Dude," Masky whispered. "Her voice is annoying me." I nodded in agreement and glanced up at the clock. We had ten minutes until the bell rang. I groaned and sat back in my seat. I continued reading and began to get lost in thought with the book when I felt Masky nudge me. "Time to put everything away." I nodded and put the book away. I grabbed my stuff and everyone walked out. The bell rang and I was joined by Person to lunch. I heard footsteps near us and I saw Toby run towards us, a large grin on his face.

"HOODIE!!!!" he yelled. I stopped and he ran into me, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back. "Hoodie, guess what?" I made a faint hum noise in response and he continued as he let go of me and shoved a paper in my face. "LOOK AT THIS!!!!" I saw that it was an honor roll. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!!!"

"Neither can I," Masky said. Toby flipped him off. "Hey, I got that too you know."

"Sure," Toby said.

"I did," Masky insisted. "I have proof too." Toby rolled his eyes.

"I did too," I said. Toby smiled.

"Good job Hoodie!" he said. Suddenly, he pulled my arm and ran to the cafeteria. Person followed closely behind. We sat grabbed our food, sat down and began to eat. Sally later joined us and ate the oranges I had gotten.

There was an awkward silence until I saw the janitor approach us. He stared at us. Toby noticed and turned to him, annoyed.

"You know, it's not polite to watch people eat!" he told him. The guy laughed.

"Waiting for you guys to finish so that I can clean this place up!" he said, motioning to the empty cafeteria. We laughed and finished our food. We then got up and threw the trash away. Toby hugged me, grinning. I smiled.

"Hey!" we heard a teach yell. We let go and immediately headed to our next class as the bell rang.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"Let's go!" I yelled as I ran out of the locker room. Smile followed and we ran towards the supply cart. We grabbed two rackets, a birdie and began playing. We hadn't even realized the guys were out, but it didn't matter. We had looked like idiots earlier anyway, so there was no difference here.

We began hitting and missing and Toby, Sally and Jill ran over to us. I realized Masky and Clockwork weren't there and I remembered they had been held back in class for some reason. As I swerved and missed, Smile ended up on the floor again, dying from laughter.

"Hey, why are you guys playing with a knockoff?" Toby asked us. He then held up a neon yellow birdie. "You're supposed to be playing with Spoopy! Spoopy is filled with determination, which fills you with determination!" I sighed and hit the birdie. It hit the end of Smile's racket, but ended up falling on the floor. It looked like he hadn't even tried. Jill sat down and watched as the four of us played. I didn't question her. She wasn't the type to interact with humans and have fun anyway.

We had played for ten minutes straight before Toby ran after Smile with his racket. Sally laughed and Jill stared at the guys. Smile came running back and we continued playing. The others watched us.

"You know, we had a good view," Jill said.

"Yeah, we do," Toby said. Silence, then a minute later, laughter. I looked over to see Jill yelling at Toby. I stared at them. "YOU KNOW HOW JILL SAID WE HAD A GOOD VIEW???" I nodded. "I THOUGHT SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU GUYS AND I AGREED UNTIL I LOOKED TOWARDS THE GUYS AND SAW THEM WITH THEIR ASSES TOWARDS US!!!!" Toby laughed harder and Jill glared at him. She stomped off and Smile followed. Toby fell onto the floor, dying from laughter. I walked over to him and towered over him.

"Toby, are you ok?" I asked him. Stupid, I know, but I wanted to know what he'd say.

"I'm...not...dying...." he said as he calmed down. He then coughed and stood up. "I'm not dying, I swear." I laughed and smiled at him. He grinned.

"Look, I'm a unicorn!" Sally yelled as she ran in between us. The birdie was on her forehead and it kept falling off. She giggled as she put it on again. Toby and I exchanged glances and knew we were thinking the same thing. We turned back to Sally, who was now on the floor.

"Ooh! A rock!" She picked up a sharp rock and began dragging it across the floor. I shook my head and tried to hit the birdie. I failed, of course, but you couldn't deny I was getting better. I sighed and sat down. My body was sore and it was from the game from earlier. It was fun, but the aftermath wasn't. I heard a whistle being blown and that was the signal for everyone to go into the locker room. We walked over and immediately got dressed.

"So, I barely noticed this..." I heard Toby say. I turned to him. "Where's Masky?" I stared at her and the others laughed.

"Hoodie's giving you the "really nigga?" look," Smile Dog said, chuckling. I rolled my eyes.

"He was held back in class," I said.

"What did he do this time?" Toby asked. I shrugged. "You're supposed to know Hoodie."

"Well, I don't," I told him as I closed my locker. I grabbed my stuff and waited for everyone to finish getting dressed. Five minutes later, we were on our way home.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Slenderman chuckled to himself. _Now all that is left to do is wait,_ he thought. Suddenly, the front doors slammed open. He heard the other pastas groan. Slender teleported into the room and Toby ran up to him.

"Slenderman, look!" he yelled, waving what looked like a piece of paper above him. Hoodie grabbed the paper from him, causing Toby to pout and pulled out his paper. Masky took out his paper as well and showed Slender what they were.

"Honor roll?" Slender asked, trying to sound surprised. They nodded. "How wonderful!" They put the papers away.

"It's not fair," he heard Toby mutter. "Why do I have to be the short one?" The pastas walked to their rooms and Slender chuckled. He then walked into his office and began to plan.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hoodie! I don't get this!" Masky whined. Hoodie was about to answer when Toby pulled him back down onto the bed. "Toby! Stop trying to get Hoodie to make out with you! I need his help dammit!"

"Shut up!" Toby yelled at him. He hugged Hoodie and leaned his head against his shoulder. "I'm sleepy. For some reason, I sleep better when Hoodie's around." Hoodie pat Toby's head.

"I'll help you later," Hoodie said. Masky sighed, nodded, and went back to work. Hoodie and Toby laid down and Hoodie waited until Toby drifted off to sleep so that he could carry him to his room. He then placed Toby on the bed, covered him with a blanket and walked back to his room. "Alright, let's try to do this." Masky nodded and the two went to work.


	6. Day 4

Masky was the first to get up that morning. He looked over at Hoodie, who was asleep, and walked over to him. He shook him gently and Hoodie slowly opened his eyes. He then sat up, rubbing his eyes. Masky ruffled his hair a bit, causing Hoodie to gently push his hand away and laugh a bit. Masky suddenly gasped and pointed at Hoodie's foot. It was bleeding. Hoodie immediately jumped out of bed and was about to run to the bathroom when Masky picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

Masky set him down onto the sink counter and grabbed some gauze and rubbing alcohol. In about five minutes, Hoodie was all bandaged up. Masky then walked back out and set Hoodie down onto his bed. "I don't think you should go to school today," he told him. Hoodie simply shrugged and motioned to the closet. Masky sighed and walked over, getting both of their clothes. In fifteen minutes, the two were ready to go. "Hey, let's switch shoes for today and wait to see who notices." Hoodie laughed and nodded. So, the two switched shoes. Masky suddenly bent down on one knee in front of Hoodie. He then turned around and said,"Get on my back. I'm carrying you to school today." Hoodie blushed and began insisting that Masky shouldn't, since his back was practically broken from all of the books that they had to carry, but Masky argued with him and with it being early in the morning, Hoodie simply agreed and hopped onto Masky's back. Hoodie then grabbed their stuff and carried it on his back.

Masky walked out carrying Hoodie and everyone who was in the kitchen that morning wondered what was happening between the two. Slender got a good look at the two. "Hoodie, why are you on Masky's back?"

"I agreed to carry him to school today," Masky told Slender. Hoodie nodded and noticed that Toby seemed to be glaring at Masky. "And, we're going now." Masky walked out and they went on their way. Slender shook his head.

"The two never eat, do they?" he asked, turning to the others. Toby shook his head. "I think you should all get to school as well, but take your food with you." The pastas nodded, packed their food and ran out the door to try to catch up with the older proxies.

By the time they did, they were already sitting down at the table. They all set their stuff down and Toby unwrapped his breakfast that was a BLT sandwich.  Suddenly, Hoodie's stomach growled. He clutched his stomach and Toby offered him a piece. Hoodie took a bite and Masky stared at Toby.

"Bitch, no," Toby said, taking a bite from it. Masky flipped him off. there was an awkward silence until someone asked,"Oh, what's that?"

"A BLT," Toby said.

"Oh," the person said. "You know, if you change the T to a D, you get BLD which stands for Bitches Love Dicks." Everyone burst out laughing and Hoodie ran a hand over his face.

"Can I have a piece?" Masky asked Toby. Toby thought for a moment and dug around in his bag. He held out two salsa cups.

"If you chug both of these, I'll give you a piece," Toby told him. Masky immediate;y grabbed them from him. Hoodie looked away, covering his ears for some reason. Masky chugged both in five minutes, earning himself a bite. Sally suddenly comes with a burrito. Masky stares at it and Sally gives half of it to Masky.

"Thanks Sally!" Masky said, grinning. Sally nodded. As the two ate, Toby got out his sketch book and began to draw. Hoodie laid his head down onto the table and closed his eyes. He was tired and his foot hurt a lot. He was regretting not staying at home, but then again, there would be no one to talk to except for Jeff, BEN, Laughing Jack, Slenderman and his brothers and many others that he didn't really get along with.

The bell rang and everyone got up and went to class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Hoodie's POV)** **~~~**

Nothing much had happened at this point. Nutrition had gone by and I hadn't seen Toby anywhere. Classes had been boring, so there wasn't much to tell. Masky and I walked to PE where Clockwork, Sally, Jill, Smile and Toby were already waiting. As we walked towards them, the first word to come out of Jill's mouth was,"Glass dildo." Everyone stared at her.

"You know, I actually saw on the other day," Masky said. Everyone laughed and I just stared at him. "Don't ask. You don't wanna know." I nodded.

"Those exist?" Toby asked. Masky and Jill nodded. Smile began walking away from us and I couldn't blame him.

"Wouldn't that hurt though?" Clockwork asked. "I mean, what if it broke? You would get cut, wouldn't you?"

"Well, your period would come early," I blurted out. They stared at me until they burst out laughing. Toby high five me.

"Good one Hoodie," Toby and Jill told me. I smiled. The teacher walked out and everyone got in line. Smile shook his head. I laughed.

The teacher talked for a bit, but I didn't really hear much. We walked in and got dressed. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. It was now a silent agreement that we would play Badminton every day for PE. No questioning it. I finished dressing and was about to walk outside when Toby stopped me. He was only half dressed, his shorts being on, but his shirt was on one arm.

"Did you and Masky switch shoes?" he asked me. I nodded. He laughed. "Why?" I shrugged and ran outside to see Smile and Clockwork already playing. I grabbed a racket and joined in on the fun.

We had only served and hit for about five minutes until the teacher told us that we were going to do some actual PE. Everyone groaned and stood on a number. We then did our stretches and when we finished those we immediately began playing.

It was the same as before. A lot of,"Hyah! Ha! Boom! No! Get it! Yes! Agh! Ha! Huh!" and a lot of laughing. Masky and Jill insulted each other from time to time and Sally, Clockwork and I served pretty well. We had played the entire period until we heard the teacher blow the whistle. When we realized that we were going back inside, we were pissed. We were no where near finishing the game and we were going to have to finish it tomorrow. We put the rackets and birdies away and we ran off to get dressed.

I was suddenly surrounded by yelling. Apparently, Masky and Jill were still fighting. I didn't pay any attention to them as I continued dressing. That was, until they made another dick joke. I didn't quite catch it, though the only reason I knew it to be a dick joke was because Smile Dog had passed us yelling out,"Enough with the dicks!" Everyone laughed harder and I just slammed my locker shut, grabbed my stuff and walked outside with Smile. 

"So, I'm getting pizza for lunch," he told me. "Slender's going to bring it. I told him we were having a party today and that I had been in charge of bringing food. He didn't question anything so he's bringing it here in a couple of minutes. Imma share it with you guys."

"Cool," I said, nodding my head. The other pastas walked outside and Sally, Jill, and Clockwork walked off, leaving Masky and Toby with us.

"I'm sorry Hoodie!" Toby yelled as he hugged me. I pat his head.

"What's going on?" Masky asked as he turned to Smile.

"Pizza," he said. Masky gasped. "Slender's bringing it. I figured we could all eat pizza for lunch instead of cafeteria food and-"

"But I'm lactose-intolerant dude," Toby said. Smile froze.

"Shit," he said. "I forgot. And apparently, so did Slender."

"Well, you can just eat the crust we leave off, won't you?" Masky asked. Toby nodded. "Then it's settled." The bell suddenly rang. We ran towards the office.

"Now, we wait," Smile said as we stood by the door.

**~~~(Third Person POV)~~~**

The pastas waited until Smile was called into the office. He walked in for about a minute and came out with a very large pizza box, plates, napkins, cups, and sprite. "Apparently, Slender wanted something for us to drink too," he said. The pastas laughed and walked around to see where they could eat. The ended up sitting down near the library. They didn't really care, they were just really hungry at this point.

Smile passed out the plates and cups. He then gave everyone a slice of pizza, or tried to since some pieces of pizza were stuck together, and poured soda into the cups. Toby had gone somewhere. They knew he would come back though.

They began eating and suddenly, random people began asking for pizza. It got so distracting that one of the security guards ended up going over to them and yelling at everyone to that wasn't eating pizza or who wasn't part of the group to go away. They did and Masky laughed.

"We have our own personal body guard now," he said. Hoodie and Smile laughed. Toby had come back with chips and gummy worms in his hands. He sat down and took a sip from his soda. Everyone laughed. He rolled his eyes and opened his chips and began eating them. Suddenly, Person appeared. They gasped.

"You're eating pizza?! Without me?!" they asked.

"Sorry," Hoodie told them. Person laughed.

"It's fine," they said. "I already ate, so it's ok. Anyway, I just came to ask if you guys were going to see the movie tomorrow." They all shook their heads. "Really? No one?" They nodded. "Alright, fine." Person turned to Hoodie and Masky. "I'll see you in a bit." They nodded and Person walked off.

"You know, we should do this every Thursday now," Smile said. Everyone nodded. "We'll just tell Slender we're having a party or some sort of special occasion and we'll just be eating here. This is our official spot now." They nodded.

"Let's get takeout next week," Masky suggested. Everyone agreed to the idea. Hoodie suddenly handed Toby his pizza crust.

"Thanks," Toby said, smiling. Hoodie nodded and continued eating his pizza. Smile handed him on of his crusts and Masky did too. "Yay! Crust for me!" They laughed.

The next minutes were spent eating, laughing, and planning. Every Thursday, they were going to get something new to eat instead of eating the cafeteria food. It would somehow work, as long as Slender didn't find out. The bell rang and everyone got up and walked to their next class after throwing all of their trash away.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"I got it! I got it!" Hoodie yelled as he went for the birdie. He missed completely and Smile Dog laughed. Hoodie sighed and grabbed the birdie, setting it down onto his racket. "Ready?" Smile Dog nodded. Hoodie served and hit it. Smile dog hit it back and now they were actually getting somewhere. After ten hits, Hoodie had missed after nearly tripping over a stray basketball. Smile laughed. Hoodie shook his head. "Damn it, I'm in science class all over again."

"What happened in science?" Smile asked him, looking at his curiously.

"There were no more chairs in the room and one kid came in late so the teacher gave him his chair," Hoodie said. "Then the teacher forgot and wanted to sit down, only to nearly fall down." Smile laughed. "Then he said, 'Once everyone stops laughing, can someone please come and check up on me?' and I laughed at that and the teacher noticed and said,'Well, looks like someone's already laughing! You're just waiting for me to fall, aren't you?' " Smile laughed again. Hoodie sighed. "Dude, we're not gonna get passed ten. Forget it." Smile nodded.

The whistle blew. Everyone ran towards the supply cart and began putting everything away. "That was fun," Smile said. Hoodie nodded.

"We're getting better," Hoodie pointed out. Smile nodded. The two got their stuff and waited by the gates. Masky was there too.

"Hey, should we switch now?" Masky asked Hoodie. Hoodie nodded and they both switched. "How's your foot doing?"

"It's ok," Hoodie told him. "I didn't feel any pain today, so I guess it healed." Masky nodded.

"You guys switched shoes?" Smile asked. They nodded.

"You want me to carry you home?" Masky asked. Hoodie was about to protest when Masky interrupted. "You know what, I'll do it anyway." Masky put his stuff down and bent down in front of him. Hoodie blushed and jumped onto his back. He then grabbed their stuff and once the bell rang and the gates were open, they walked back home. Again, Toby was glaring at Masky. Hoodie still couldn't figure out why.

They got to the mansion and walked inside. Everyone turned to them and Slender teleported into the room.

"How was school?" he asked them.

"Great!" they all said. Slender nodded in approval. "Good. Now, about _your_ situation." Slender pointed at Masky and Hoodie. Hoodie blushed and buried his face in Masky's shoulder.

"What about it?" Masky asked Slender. "My baby is hurt, do you expect me to have him walk on his wounded foot?"

"Baby?" Jeff asked. Hoodie turned a darker shade of red.

"Yes, baby," Masky said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go patch him up again." Masky walked off into the bathroom leaving everyone confused and Toby angry. Hoodie turned to Masky.

"Why did you call me that?!" Hoodie asked him, his face a deep shade of red. Masky shrugged, grinning. Stomping could be heard in the hallway, then a door slammed shut. Masky and Hoodie stared at each other before shrugging it off and working on Hoodie's foot.


	7. Day 5

Hoodie was the first to wake up. His foot hurt a bit, but that didn't matter all that much. He got out of bed, got dressed and got his things ready. That's when he noticed Masky was still asleep. Hoodie smiled and ruffled Masky's hair before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

He stood in the doorway for a while, thinking. He then made his way to Toby's room and opened the door as quietly as he could. He looked in to see Toby snoring. His blanket wasn't even covering his body, it was only wrapped around his leg so it revealed his bare chest from sleeping shirtless and his waffle boxers. Hoodie blushed and walked out, acting like he hadn't seen anything. He walked into the kitchen to see Slenderman giving Sally a wrapped burrito. He then noticed Hoodie and turned to him.

"I see that you're up," he said. Hoodie nodded. "How about the others?" Hoodie shook his head. "Well, I guess you'll be taking Sally to school today." Hoodie nodded and Sally ran over to him. She grabbed his hand and the two walked out and made their way to school.

Meanwhile, Slender teleported into the other pastas' room and ordered them to get up. It took a while, but they eventually got up and went on their way.

Hoodie and Sally sat down and Hoodie yawned. "I'm tired," He said. Sally nodded in agreement. He laid his head down onto the table and closed his eyes. Sally smiled and poked him. They laughed. Suddenly, he was hugged from behind. He looked behind him to see Toby hugging him, grinning.

"Hi Hoodie," he whispered in his ear. Hoodie pat his head. Toby giggled, let go of him and sat down beside him. He then leaned against him, causing Sally to giggle. Masky sat down beside Sally and Hoodie noticed the others were there too.

There was silence. No one wanted to say anything for some reason, making the situation awkward. That was, until Masky suddenly started looking through his backpack. Everyone watched as he took out his math notebook. "Hoodie, can I copy your math homework?" Masky asked Hoodie. Hoodie nodded and got out his math notebook. He handed it to Masky, who immediately began copying it down.

"What do we start with today?" Sally asked.

"Seventh," Hoodie answered. Toby nodded, smiling. Hoodie watched Masky closely, watching as he wrote everything down without questioning anything.

"I like how you wrote 'she can because it works'," Masky said. Hoodie laughed and nodded.

"So, what now?" Sally asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Anyone want pringles?" Ej asked. Everyone raised their hand and Ej gave everyone at least three pringles. Everyone ate and Masky handed Hoodie his notebook.  At that very moment, the bell rang.

Everyone stood up and walked into class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

It seemed as though today would be a _very_ slow one. The pastas had endured their first class but some ended up skipping their second class because of some assembly. Hoodie and Person had eaten nutrition, alone, and the rest of the pastas had ended up skipping their third class. PE rolled around and everything seemed to go downhill form there.

The pastas walked into the locker room to see some people standing on the lockers.

"Do a back flip!" Clockwork yelled at them. The pastas laughed as the people gave them disapproving looks. Smile and Masky switched shoes before dressing and the pastas walked outside to play some Badminton. The game had started out fun, but, then they were forced to move around and hitting the birdie became a bit difficult since the wind picked up. It felt nice, though, seeing that it was a hot day. Though, the heat was really getting to Hoodie, who was just about ready to snap at any moment.

There was silence as the birdie was served and missed multiple times. Smile and Masky laughed at the other pastas' attempts, which further angered Hoodie, even though he did every now and then to Masky. Then, Hoodie served and hit it. Sally hit it back and as Hoodie went to swing to it, Jill went for it as well and they ended up hitting each other. Smile and Masky laughed. Hoodie was about to ask if Jill was alright, but then heard Smile or Masky say,"Wow! Good job!" Hoodie snapped. He threw his racket down and stomped off. Toby ran after him, leaving the others stumped.

Hoodie walked into the locker room and began dressing. Toby tried to ask him what was wrong, but Hoodie didn't want to answer in an attempt to not snap at him accidentally. Once Hoodie finished dressing, Toby gave Hoodie a hug. Hoodie didn't hug back, but instead leaned into the hug. The others walked in and Toby ordered Hoodie to stay. Hoodie obeyed and stayed. No one mentioned the sudden ending of the game which had Hoodie calm down a bit more.

There was silence and once Toby walked out, he grabbed Hoodie's hand and walked out with him. Hoodie didn't object to this; he didn't feel the energy in doing so. "Hoodie, I think I'm now blind in one eye," Toby told him. Hoodie wrapped his arm around Toby and led him to the shade. Toby blinked a couple of times, trying to get his eyes to adjust. "I-I think....I think I'm f-fine." Toby leaned against Hoodie, sighing. Hoodie rubbed his back and Toby closed his eyes.

The other pastas joined them and were about to question them when the bell rang. Sally led Toby to his next class and Hoodie, Clocky, and Masky walked to their next class together.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Masky's POV)~~~**

"Ugh, fucking triangles," I heard Hoodie mutter. I turned to see him biting his lip as he was doing something on his computer. Person sat next to him, sighing.

"I hate triangles," Person said. Hoodie nodded in agreement. before grunting in frustration.

 _What the hell are they doing?_ I thought. Hoodie groaned again. "Damn Hoodie, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's fucking triangles!" Hoodie yelled out. I stared at him and Person started laughing. "We're doing something for our project and it involves triangles and the STUPID TRIANGLES DON'T WANNA COOPERATE!!!!!" Person laughed even more and Clocky and I chuckled.

"Ok, sure Hoodie," I told him. Hoodie rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer screen.

Clocky and I went back to working on our stuff when five minutes later we heard Person and Hoodie groan. _Ok, that's going to annoy me,_ I thought as I walked over to Hoodie. I stared at his screen. They were making a drawing. Of a building. With fire coming out of it. And the fire was made out of triangles. One red triangle, one yellow triangle and one orange triangle. There were six of these.

"Oh, that's why you hate triangles," I said. Hoodie and Person turned to me, clearly annoyed with my response. "Ok, I'll go now." I walked away and left Hoodie and Person to groan about their triangles for the rest of class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Hoodie's POV)~~~**

The bell rang and Person and I went out to get some food from the cafeteria. We were one of the first ones there, so we had immediately sat down and began eating once we had grabbed the food. I looked around as I ate to try and spot Toby. No luck. I continued eating and spotted my science teacher substituting for band class.

I watched as he cracked jokes all while trying to keep everyone in rhythm. I suddenly noticed he had the Harry Potter book Masky had thrown at him the other day. It looked like he had read some of it. Person waved a hand on front of my face. I blinked and continued eating. Person laughed.

"You're eating really slowly today," they pointed out. I shrugged.

"Not hungry, I guess," I said. Person gasped. "Yeah, I know. Shocking." We laughed and continued eating. Suddenly, I sat that my science teacher had noticed me. I waved at him and he smiled and waved back. He then held up the book and showed me that he was half way done. I gave him a thumbs up and he grinned and went back to teaching. I laughed and smiled. I felt happy knowing that he had actually read some of the book.

I suddenly heard someone sit down beside me. I looked over to see that It was Toby. Toby smiled. "Hey," he said. I smiled.

"Hi," I said. "I was getting worried." Toby giggled. I blushed a bit and went back to eating. Person stared at us, but said nothing. We continued eating and we didn't know that a certain someone was looking for us...

**~~~(Smile Dog's POV)~~~**

_Where can they be?! I've looked everywhere and yet they're not here!_ I let out a sigh and sat against the wall. I had no luck in finding Hoodie or Toby or Masky. Slender had brought an unexpected pizza and I sat here eating most of it alone.

People stared at me. I guess they thought I looked like I was drunk or something since I was drinking the soda like it was beer. I sighed as the bell rang. _Great,_ I thought as I picked up my stuff and walked to my next class. I saw Hoodie run towards me. I walked over to him.

"Hey, there you are!" I told him. He laughed.

"I was in the cafeteria dude," he told me. _Goddammit,_ I thought. I opened up the pizza box.

"Want a slice?" I asked him.

"Another one?!" he asked. I nodded. He sighed and took one. Now there was only one slice left. I decided I would save it for later.

We went to the field and stared at the rackets, then at each other, then back at the rackets. "I'm not feeling it right now," he told me.

"Yeah, neither am I," I said, nodding. I guess we would just be watching the others today. I didn't mind anymore. I've had about enough of Badminton for today.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Third Person POV)~~~**

Hoodie had his arm wrapped around Toby's shoulders and the two seemed to be talking about something. The others noticed the two were getting a lot closer because of school and they were wondering what would end up happening if-

Slender opened the door to greet all the pastas.

"School was good," the pastas said in unison. Slender nodded and stepped aside to let them all in. Toby and Hoodie immediately ran to Toby's room and all that could be heard was the door slamming and a lot of giggling.

No one wanted to question it. They had already done that with Hoodie and Masky, they weren't going to do it again for Hoodie and Toby. Although, Slender was curious, so he figured he would check on them in an hour or so. Masky and Clocky went to go work on their project and the other pastas just wanted to sleep, which is what they did.

When that hour had rolled around, Slender went to check up on Toby and Hoodie. He opened the door and-

"Well, what a sight," Slender whispered. Toby's room looked like a tornado had gone through his room. He looked around, not seeing either proxy anywhere in the wreckage. He then lifted the mess of papers, glue, clothes and other things and looked around. He noticed the lump under the bed. He set the mess down and lifted the covers to reveal a sleeping Hoodie and Toby, their legs entangles and arms wrapped around each other. Slender chuckled softly and covered them up again. He then quietly made his way out of the room and made sure no one else would bother them.

Toby suddenly opened his eyes. "We fooled him?" he whispered. Hoodie nodded, opening his eyes. "So, we're safe?" Hoodie nodded once more. Toby got out of bed and pat Hoodie's head. "I'll get everything ready. You don't move until I say so, ok?" Hoodie rolled his eyes and nodded. Toby smiled which caused Hoodie to smile.

"This'll work," Hoodie assured him. Toby nodded and began to look through the "mess". Hoodie watched him and began planning everything in his head. It was going to be a busy day for them.


	8. Day 6

There was only one word that could describe how the pastas felt about life: Done. They were fed up at this point with life. They were cold, tired and in pain. Well, Hoodie was. Everyone was cold and tired and Hoodie was the one in pain for reasons unknown. Toby said nothing about the matter either, so the pastas assumed the worst.

Everyone huddled together to gather warmth. They were shivering and they were complaining about how they were going to die from hypothermia. Masky turned to Hoodie. "D-dude, it's s-so c-cold," he said. Hoodie nodded."I h-hate l-life right n-now."

"E-e-everyone h-h-hates l-l-life r-r-right n-n-now," Toby stuttered, shivering. He huddled closer to Hoodie and hugged him. "C-c-cuddling w-w-with a H-h-hoodie m-m-makes m-m-me h-h-happy." Everyone laughed. "H-h-hell, c-c-cuddling w-w-with H-h-hoodie m-m-makes me happy." Hoodie chuckled and tried to hug him back.

The bell rang and everyone groaned. They let go of each other and painfully made their way to class. "M-masky?" Hoodie asked. Masky turned to him. He pointed to the beanie that he wore. Masky sighed.

"S-slender c-cut m-my h-hair," he muttered. "A b-bit t-too short." He took off his beanie and turned to Hoodie. Hoodie shrugged.

"It isn't bad," Hoodie said. "Trust me on that." Masky shrugged and placed the beanie on Hoodie's head. Hoodie laughed a bit before placing it on correctly and walking into class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Masky's POV)~~~**

"Let's go bug our science teacher!" I suggested as Hoodie and I walked out of class. I had made it a habit of visiting our science teacher every nutrition just so that I could see how far along in the book he was. I had given him a Harry Potter book and told him to read it since he didn't read much of anything. Funny how he didn't read much yet he managed to find the time to listen to creepypasta. No, he didn't know that we actually existed, but that's beside the point.

Hoodie nodded and we made our way to his classroom. The door was closed, as expected. I knocked on it and Hoodie looked around. I suddenly remembered how Toby and Hoodie eat together at nutrition. I was about to tell Hoodie to go find Toby when the door suddenly swung open to reveal our science teacher.

"Ah, come in!" he beckoned and motioned to the classroom. We walked in and turned to him. "Did you cut your hair?" I nodded and he nodded in approval. We then began discussing the parts of the book he had read so far. Hoodie leaned against one of the tables and didn't pay much attention to us. I guess he felt bad that he wouldn't be able to eat nutrition with Toby. Well, he at least had lunch to eat with him.

As the science teacher and I finished talking, the bell rang. I got my stuff and Hoodie and I walked out and we went on our way to our next class....that was actually right down the hall. Not really, but it technically was.

**~~~(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

Masky had dragged me with him to go talk to our science teacher. All the while, I was thinking of Toby. We were supposed to eat nutrition together and yet here I was with Masky. I needed to find a better way to manage things....

As we made our way to the field, I prepared myself for Toby's yelling. Of course, he was going to yell at me for not eating with him. Why wouldn't he? I sighed, hoping he wouldn't be too harsh. Slender had already yelled at me earlier that morning and I really couldn't handle any more yelling, but I knew I was going to have to put up with it.

We approached the others and they started talking about their nutrition and I heard Toby say something about him falling on the floor and having people laugh at him. I didn't quite catch it since I was waiting for him to yell at me. But he didn't. Instead he went to keep Sally away from anything that could hurt her.

I sighed and the teacher took attendance and then told everyone we would be running a mile today. Everyone groaned and I let out a sigh. My body was still sore from yesterday so I knew there would be no running from me. Now, despite what everyone thinks happened in Toby's room, I can say one thing: nothing sexual happened. Toby and I had done our homework but pretended to fall asleep so that no one would bother us. It took most likely an hour to get everything done, which was a new record for us. I was too lazy to go back to my room and Masky was whining about something to someone so I just crashed with Toby.

Bad idea. Apparently, Toby is a _crazy_ sleeper. He tossed and tuned for hours, trying to find the right position to fall asleep on. He had _finally_ found the right position to fall asleep on: on top of me, hugging me tightly, our legs entangled. I stood completely still as not to wake him and eventually dozed off. When I woke up, my legs had become stiff and I could hardly move. Of course Toby could move just fine, but I fell out of bed when trying to get up. Toby didn't notice though. I ended up dragging myself out of his room and into mine where Masky noticed me and helped me up. What I didn't know was that Slender had seen me and thought of the worst, which caused him to yell at me.

Anyway, the point is, my legs were still hurting and I was limping. The teacher didn't care though. She still made me run. Masky, Toby and I kept a slow pace and of course ended up dead last. I didn't care though. I was dying and no one seemed to notice, thankfully. We went to go get water and I felt my stomach growl. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. _Just two more hours,_ I thought. Then it hit me. I had first lunch today, which meant I didn't have it with Toby. I cursed under my breath and we walked back to the others.

There was silence as we waited for the bell. I guess there was nothing to say now. I glanced at Toby who was staring at Masky. He was probably judging his hair. Everyone had and so far he had gotten compliments about it. The bell rang and we rushed off to our next class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"Let's go get lunch!" Smile Dog begged, pulling on my sleeve. I turned to him and we stared at each other. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine," I said. He cheered and we made our way to the cafeteria. "Wait, you don't have any lunch money."

"But you do!" he pointed out. I glared at him.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded. I rolled my eyes and was about to go into the cafeteria when I saw the doors were blocked. "Well, looks like they're done serving lunch." Smile whimpered. I sighed. "I'll get you some lunch when the next bell rings." He nodded and we walked to the locker rooms. The teacher questioned why we didn't get any lunch and we explained our situation. The teacher agreed to let us go and it was settled.

We sat on the benches, waiting. The kids came running to us and asked what they would be doing for class. We told them what we had done and of course, they groaned and whined about it. The teacher came out and started yelling at them to get in line, which they did. Smile and I waited for lunch to roll around and there wasn't much to do. I looked around and saw some of the kids pointing at me. I didn't say anything and tried to ignore them.

The bell rang and the teacher motioned for us to go. I nodded and Smile and I ran off to the cafeteria. I then grabbed whatever he wanted, put in my pin number and ran back to class with it. I then handed it to him and he started eating as we the girls started running. I saw some of the others stare at us, but I simply shrugged it off. As the girls ran by, the teacher called out their time. They turned to me. "What's the time you got?" they asked me. I took my phone out and told them my time. They nodded and turned back to the kids who were now shouting at me. All I heard was,"And you don't do shit about that! How fucking dare you!" They ran past me and I simply blinked. The teacher turned to me. "Ignore them. I confiscated one of their phones." I simply stared at them and I saw one of the flip me off. I didn't do anything. Instead I put my phone away and watched as they passed by.

Smile ate everything and threw it away. "Oh shit," I heard him say. I turned to him. "Dude, I'm so sorry." I shrugged again and turned back to the kids. I didn't really care at that point and sent a text to Masky. I waited five minutes. No reply. Another five minutes. Nothing. Ten minutes. Nope. As the kids began running their last lap, the teacher turned to me.

"You can both go if you want," they said. We nodded and walked off. I let out a shaky breath, hoping Masky wouldn't notice anything wrong. Smile and I walked over to the cafeteria. We looked in and saw Toby eating with Masky. They seemed to be talking about something. Smile ran in and I was about to walk in when I heard,"Out." I turned to see the janitor. I sighed and walked out. I then hit my head against a pole and walked into the bathroom. I dried my eyes and walked back out. The bell rang and I saw Smile run towards me as Masky took his phone out. He suddenly looked up.

"What happened?" Smile asked me. I pointed to the janitor that was walking out. "Oh, I see." He turned back to the others. I walked off and I heard Masky run up beside me.

"What happened?" he asked me. I let out another shaky breath and felt a tear slip down my cheek. As I said before, I couldn't handle any one else yelling at me and I was on edge now. "Who's ass do I need to kick?" I shook my head in a way of saying no. He hugged me and walked me to class. "Was it the kids? Hey, look, I'll kill them for you, ok?" I shrugged and I saw him give me a worried look. He suddenly left and I walked into class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Third Person)~~~**

The pastas walked home. They conversed among one another. All, except for Hoodie. He hadn't said a word. Masky turned to him, concerned. He then dropped his things unexpectedly, causing everyone to stop and turn to him. He sighed as he picked Hoodie up and began carrying him bridal style. Hoodie gasped and blushed at this. He hid his face and Toby huffed. Many things went through the proxy's mind as he picked up Masky's things.

 _Ugh, I hate Masky,_ he thought. _He's trying, I know he is. It's obvious. He's trying to take H-_ The door to the mansion swung open. Masky pushed past him and carried Hoodie to their room. Everyone stared at them until the door slammed shut. Slender turned to the others.

"Mind explaining?" Slender asked. Everyone shrugged. "Did Masky force you to carry all of his things, Toby?" Toby nodded. Slender grabbed everything from him and everyone walked in. Suddenly, there was a scream.

"Masky!" Hoodie yelled and Masky could be heard erupting into laughter. Everyone exchanged glances and Slender teleported into the room. He dropped everything and stared at the two. Awkward silence. Slender teleported out and let out a sigh.

"Everyone to their rooms," he ordered. Everyone ran and as Toby ran past the older proxy's room, he heard laughter. His jealousy grew and he stomped off to his room, coming up with ways he was going to get rid of Masky.


	9. Day 7

An eerie silence filled the mansion. There was truly something wrong, considering that killers lived in there. Hoodie opened his eyes and sat up. Masky was gone. He checked the time and ran out of bed. He quickly dressed, grabbed his things and ran out. No one paid any attention to him as he ran out.

 _No!_ he thought.  _I'm late!_ He heard someone scream and he looked around frantically. He then heard what sounded like Masky crying. He ran in the direction of the crying and then stopped dead. There laid Masky on the floor, cut open and parts of his body thrown into random places. Hoodie ran over to him and ended up tripping on something. He landed face first onto the ground. He looked up to see Masky gone. He quickly stood up and blinked. There was nothing there. He stepped away and began walking to school.

He was nearly there when he heard what sounded like Toby calling him. He turned around to see Toby in the distance. Hoodie stood there and motioned for Toby to walk over to him. He did. But, as Toby approached him, Hoodie sensed something was...off. He then saw it. Toby seemed to be...faded. He looked a bit like an old photograph with his skin tone was a lot more gray than usual and his eyes seemed lifeless. His smile was fake and he had a hand behind his back. Hoodie took a step back and Toby lunged at him, swinging his hatchets. Hoodie screamed and ran. He heard Toby come behind him and swung his hatchet. It went right through Hoodie. Hoodie screamed as he ran into the school. He looked back to see Toby was gone. He let out a sigh of relief and turned around only to bump into a pole. He let out an angry sigh, thinking _At least that's real,_ and walked to the table, where he saw everyone's backpacks there. He began kicking and touching everyone's backpacks to make sure he wasn't hallucinating things.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Jeff. _Wait, Jeff?!_ He was about to ask Jeff something when Jeff threw him into the table. Hoodie slammed against it but felt no pain. He looked up to see Jeff glaring at him. Jeff then stomped off angrily and suddenly disappeared. Hoodie blinked and he was suddenly standing back up, staring at Toby's backpack. Hoodie took a step back and rubbed his eyes.

"Hoodie!" he heard Toby yell. Hoodie turned to see Toby, smiling. Masky stood beside him, also smiling. They walked over to him and Hoodie began touching them. Toby and Masky stared at him.

"You're real," they heard him whisper and he took a step back. Toby handed Hoodie a tamale. "Oh, th-thanks."

"So, what happened?" Masky asked him as everyone else came to the table. Hoodie simply shrugged, not bothering to say anything. Toby and Masky began eating their tamales and Hoodie simply stared at it. He figured he would eat it for nutrition or something, he wasn't entirely sure yet. He set it down and sat down.

 _I'm....ok,_  he thought as he watched everyone talking about something. Sally walked over to him and offered him a piece of her muffin. Hoodie nodded and grabbed a piece of it. He then thanked her and she simply nodded. _I hope that nothing else happens...._

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"We're running," Toby said. "We're fucking running."

"Yeah, we know, Toby," Jill snapped.

"Don't talk to Toby like that," Clockwork hissed.

"Tell her Clocky!" Masky encouraged.

"Shut up Masky!" Jill yelled.

"Fuck you!" Masky yelled back.

"Oh, well fuck you too!"

Hoodie changed quietly as everyone began arguing with each other. He didn't feel too good at the moment so really there wasn't much point in talking. Once Hoodie finished changing, he dragged Toby, Clockwork and Sally out while Masky and Jill yelled at each other. They saw Smile walk beside them.

"Badminton?" he asked. They all nodded and went to go play.

Masky and Jill ended up running out after them but by then they were already playing. There was a lot of cursing and laughing up until they were forced to run. Smile and Masky didn't run though. The others did and nearly ended up dying. Neither pasta noticed though.

"Hoodie," Toby said after they had finished. "Badminton?" Hoodie shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for it. Toby frowned and went to go play with Sally. Hoodie sighed and looked around, feeling somewhat safe. How ironic.

"That hurt!" he heard Masky yell. He turned to see everyone laughing. "Toby smacked me in the back of the head with his racket!" Hoodie simply sighed and the teacher ordered them to go and change. They went into the locker room and the yelling resumed. Hoodie hadn't noticed. He was deep in thought. Then, he saw Masky threatening to rub his ass on Toby. Hoodie chuckled a bit. _Yeah, I'm fine,_ he thought. He finished changing and walked out with Masky, Sally, and Toby following.

"To science!" Masky yelled as he ran toward the science teacher's class. The rest followed as the bell rang.

**~~~(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

I unwrapped the tamale and started eating it. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation. I was just too...worried. I continued eating and gave Sally a few pieces. But, I eventually stopped once Toby had kept saying,"Nom." every time I took a bite.

"You're a Hufflepuff so far," Masky told him. I looked over to see them working on a quiz. The teacher groaned.

"But I want to be Slytherin!" he said as he continued.

"I'm Slytherin," Masky said. "And Hoodie's Ravenclaw." I nodded. The teacher sighed and the bell rang. We walked out and walked to our next class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"Let's make a powered paper airplane!" one guy suggested.

"No! Bottle rocket!" one girl said.

"Powered paper airplane!" the other guy said. They turned to me. I shrugged.

"Which is easier?" I asked.

"Paper airplane," the two guys said as they turned to the teacher. The girl sighed and sat back in her seat. The teacher gave us the materials and we began building. It took us about fifteen minutes to build it.

"Wow," the girl said. "It took us a week to build a hot air balloon and only fifteen minutes to build a powered paper airplane that we have to attach an engine to."

"Well, let's see if it works!" the guy said as they grabbed the charger. They then handed it to me. I sighed and began charging it. The propeller began turning, making a whirring noise. Everyone stopped and turned to me. _Ugh, stop looking at me,_ I thought. I then walked outside, since we weren't supposed to fly it inside in case it hit someone, and charged it outside. Everyone followed. I stopped charging it and handed it to one of the guys. He then threw it and it flew high up into the air.

"Holy shit!" the other guy said as we ran after the plane. We then started screaming as the plane flew into the street. It ended up landing under a car and we walked out and went to get it. We then ran back inside and back to the classroom.

"Thank god this isn't ruined," one of the guys said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, now we know it works," I said. They nodded.

"Nice work," we heard the teacher say. We laughed and nodded. I turned to see what Masky was building. Apparently, he was building the bottle rocket. _Well, more work for him,_ I thought.

Everyone began cleaning up and we simply placed our plane somewhere and walked out.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"Are you gonna miss me when I'm gone on Friday," Toby asked me. I turned to him. "I'm leaving Friday, remember? The trip?" I groaned. I had forgotten about the trip. Now I wouldn't have anyone besides Person to eat lunch with.

"Yeah, Imma miss you," I told him. He smiled and continued eating. I had food stuffed into my pockets for Masky since he still couldn't get lunch. I didn't even bother trying to question it and got him food.

"So, what's this?" Person asked, holding up the fruit cup in his hand. "It isn't peach nor pineapple nor pear."

"I'll try it," I said as I opened my fork.

"NO!" Toby yelled as he grabbed the fruit away from me. He took one and bit it, then immediately spit it out. "AH! APRICOTS!" He started coughing.

"Toby, are you dying?!" I asked him. He nodded and I hugged him. "NUU, DONT DIE ON ME!!!!" He laughed. "We have ten minutes." Toby panicked and began stuffing his face and drinking the juice from the fruit cup.

"You know, it looks like he's taking shots," Person pointed out. Toby started choking.

"PERSON!" I yelled as I tried to help Toby.

"Sorry!" Person said. "I just had to point it out!"

"Don't tell Slender!" Toby coughed. I laughed and nodded.

"I promise I won't!" I said. We all laughed and suddenly the bell rang. We got up and threw our stuff away, then went back to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)(Third Person)~~~**

The pastas ran inside, completely avoiding Slenderman. Hoodie trudged in and looked up at him.

"School went fine," Hoodie told him. Slender nodded and Hoodie took one step and ended up collapsing. Everyone turned to him and Slender picked him up. He then teleported to his shared room and saw Masky had made a mess in there. He then teleported to Toby's room and saw the same thing. Slender sighed and teleported to his room. He set Hoodie down onto his bed and saw that he was fast asleep. He covered him up and if he had a mouth, you would see a smile on his face.

"I don't know how you do it Hoodie," he said. "It amazes me." Slender teleported out of his room and Hoodie smiled.


	10. Day 8

Masky awoke to his entire body being sore. He slowly got up and looked around, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, he realized Hoodie wasn't in his bed. He got out and walked into Toby's room, assuming Hoodie was sleeping with him again. To his surprise, he wasn't. He found Toby on the ground, rolling around. Masky got out and continued walking.

He felt on the verge of throwing up when he reached Slender's room. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that Hoodie might've been in his room. Masky slowly opened the door and looked in. He was shocked to see Hoodie, was in fact, in slender's room. He was sound asleep on his bed. Masky walked over to him wondering where slender could be at the time. He looked around and suddenly froze. Slender sat in a chair on the other side of the room. Knowing if he was awake or asleep was impossible to tell for an obvious reason.

Masky nudged Hoodie a bit. Hoodie groaned. Masky kept nudging him and Hoodie woke up. "Huh?" Hoodie said as he sat up. "M-masky? What's wrong?" Masky suddenly fell in front of him and Hoodie tried to pick him up. Masky tried forming words, but found that he couldn't. Hoodie then walked him back to the room. They passed by the bathroom and Masky suddenly ran in. Hoodie walked in to see him vomiting into the toilet. Hoodie ran into the kitchen to get him some medication and, well, let's just say they were there for more than an hour. Once Masky was sure that everything was out of his system, he got up and Hoodie walked him back to the room. He laid down and Hoodie covered him. Masky closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. Hoodie set down his medication right next to him knowing he would need it later.

Hoodie sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't remember much of anything that happened when he got to the mansion. He only remembered talking to slender and then nothing. He got up and started to get dressed for school. The sound of faint static could be heard outside the room. Hoodie quickly grabbed his things and was about to walk out when Slender walked in. He turned to Masky.

"He sick?" he asked Hoodie. Hoodie nodded. "Well, I guess he'll have to stay for today." Hoodie nodded and walked out. He saw Sally walk out of her room, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hoodie, wait," she yawned as she grabbed her things.

"Sally, why are you up at such a time?" Slenderman asked her. Sally didn't answer. Instead, she walked towards Hoodie, grabbed his hand and led him to the door. Silence as the two walked out and headed to school. It was a bit odd but neither said anything.

The two got to school and sat down at the table. Hoodie knew school wasn't going to be much fun that day. He heard books being slammed down onto the table and saw Toby sit down beside him with a bag in hand. Hoodie turned to see the others arriving. He turned back to see Toby offer him a bite of his burrito. Hoodie accepted and took a bite. Sally took the bag and looked inside. She smiled and took out the salsa. There were six in total: three red and three green. As she, Hoodie and Toby ate the burrito, she started making a salsa tower.

Eventually, once the burrito was gone, the tower had been built but it kept falling over. Sally sighed and gave up, but Toby decided to keep it up. He built it and smiled, but Sally slammed her fist onto the table which made the salsas fall. Toby frowned and rebuilt the tower. Sally shook the table and they fell again. Toby glared at her, rebuilt the tower and ordered her not to do anything. She stayed put, but Hoodie decided to do something about it. He poked the tower and it fell over. He started laughing and Toby groaned as he built it over. Now, Sally and Hoodie were trying everything they could to get the tower to fall over.

"I don't think Toby's ever been so committed to anything," Hoodie told Sally. Sally giggled and Person appeared.

"Hi!" they said as they sat down. The tower fell and Toby glared at Person. Person said nothing as they went on their phone. Toby sighed as he finally got the tower to stay up for longer than a minute. That was, until Person slammed his fist on the table, causing the tower to fall. "Person!" Toby growled. The bell rang and everyone got up and went to class.

As Person and Hoodie lined up to go to their class, Sally passed by saying something and handing them the salsas. Hoodie didn't know what to with them so he gave them to person, who simply threw them to the ground. Hoodie was about to yell at them when the teacher appeared. They both acted as if nothing happened when asked about the salsa. They thought it better to keep quiet than to say anything.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Hoodie's POV)~~~**

Smile and I went to the cafeteria. He couldn't get anything, but I'd share with him. I grabbed some food and sat down. I handed him my milk and began eating. We sat there, in silence until the bell rang and people began filling up the cafeteria.

"Poor Masky," Smile said. I nodded in agreement. I felt bad for the guy. I wasn't sure what happened, but I knew he'd somehow get better. Person and Toby appeared from no where.

"DAMMIT HOODIE!!!!!" Toby yelled. I flinched and turned to him. "I'LL BE BACK!!!!" He ran off and Person ran off with him. I chuckled a bit. At least I had Toby. Smile chugged the rest of the milk he had and sighed.

"I'd better go," he said. I nodded and he ran off. Toby and Person came back. Toby had waffles of course and he sat down and began eating. _One more day,_ I remembered. One more day until Toby and Sally were gone for some field trip. I sighed and continued eating. He was legitimately going to miss us and we were going to legitimately going to miss him.

The three of us began talking about a few things but I didn't really pay much attention.

"Oh, guess what?" I said, suddenly remembering something. They turned to me. "You know the FUN song from Spongebob?" They nodded. "So, my friend came up with a fucked up version of it." They stared at me. "It goes,'F is for fire during the aftermath, U is for uranium bombs! N is for nuclear radioactive waste that will kill you and your mom!" Toby started laughing and Person shook their head. I took a sip from my juice and smiled. The two began talking about something that I didn't pay much attention to.

"This is the third thing I've been so committed to!" I heard Toby yell ten minutes later. I turned to him to see Person had presented him with a puzzle. I chuckled, knowing the puzzle. I knew how to solve it, but no one had cared.

"Third?" I asked him. He turned to me. "What's your second?" He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. We got up, threw our trash away and went to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Apparently, our science teacher had been waiting for me and Masky. He handed me the book to give to him and told me to ask for the second book. I would and I felt genuinely happy. Then in math class Masky started texting me and I told him some of the things that had happened. He then said something about lunch but I had to put my phone away.

The classes before lunch dragged on agonizingly slowly and I was about done with everything. Lunch rolled around and I couldn't have been happier. I met up with Person and I was about to go to the cafeteria when Masky walked over to me. "Lunch?" he asked, holding out what looked like Chinese food. I nodded and he led us to a corner of the school. He grinned as he set everything down. Toby appeared and Masky served us. We began eating and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know why, I just did.

"Slender thought I should at least keep you company during lunch," Masky said.

"Oh," I said. Toby shook his head and began scolding Masky.

Eventually, lunch was over. We cleaned up and Masky went home while Toby, Person and I went to our separate classes.

**~~~(Time Skip cuz I'm really lazy rn)~~~**

"Can we help you put the supplies away?" Clockwork asked the teacher and pointed to me as well. The teacher nodded and we high fived each other. Our last class for the day was PE. We didn't want to go, so why not buy some time? We slowly began putting everything away and Clockwork began conversing with the teacher. I'll admit, this teacher was one of my favorites. She was laid back and she let us eat in class. I earned an easy A in her class.

My side started hurting. _Oh, I won't be able to do PE, now will I?_ I thought. Clockwork slid the last computer into the cart. "Now to plug them in," she said. We laughed and began doing so. I was surprised the teacher didn't question anything. I wasn't complaining though. We finished, grabbed our things, grabbed the note from our teacher and walked to PE. We walked slowly just so that we got there a little later. Yeah, we _really_ didn't want to do PE. As we reached the locker rooms, everyone ran out and the teacher walked out. We handed them the note.

"Ok, go in and set your stuff down then come back out," they said and we nodded. We walked in and set our things down.

"Yay, no changing," I said, smiling. Clockwork smiled and nodded. We walked out and saw everyone doing their exercises. We got in our place and did the remaining ones. We then ran a lap, or walked it, and then began playing Badminton.

"You realize it's a lot more calmer without Masky around?" Toby pointed out.

"Yeah," I said. "There's no arguing, no yelling, Jill's doing better." We laughed and I served. Smile for some reason started spitting everywhere. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want to question it. Not now anyway. We continued playing and at one point Smile and I kept the birdie in the air for a long time, but I ended up missing in spite of not hitting Clockwork. I ended up hitting her anyway, which I apologized for. At the end of the day, it was a rather calm one. No one was complaining though.

We walked into the locker room and Clockwork and I waited for everyone to get ready so that we could go home.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Third Person)~~~**

Hoodie laid on his bed, his feet hanging off the edge. Masky turned to him. The proxy had come in with blisters on his feet that hurt him so badly that he could barely walk. Hoodie sighed as he finished up his homework. Slender walked in.

"Masky, I think you're good to go for tomorrow," he told him. Masky nodded. Slender turned to Hoodie. "Are you alright child?" Hoodie nodded. Slender knew he was lying, but decided not to say anything on the matter. Slender walked out, leaving the two proxies to go back to their homework.


	11. Day 9

"You sure you can walk?" Masky asked Hoodie as the two stood in the doorway of their room. Hoodie nodded slightly and tried walking, only to fall face flat onto the ground. Masky shook his head and picked him up bridal style. Hoodie gasped and blushed. "Forget it. I may be sick, but I can still carry you, meaning that I you will not be walking to school today." Hoodie began to object but Masky shushed him and they walked into the kitchen where everyone turned to them.

"Child, what are you doing?" Slenderman asked Masky.

"Hoodie can't walk," Masky told him. "So I'm carrying him to school."

"Again?" Jill asked, raising an eyebrow. Masky ignored her.

"You can't keep doing that you know," Toby said, mouthful of waffles.

"Why not?" Masky asked him. "Hoodie's really light so it isn't much of a problem and I don't mind either. Besides, Hoodie doesn't mind." Hoodie tried to wriggle out of his arms, but Masky held him close. 

"Put Hoodie down Masky," Slender said.

"But Hoodie seriously can't walk!" Masky insisted. Slender crossed him arms and Masky reluctantly put Hoodie down onto the floor. Hoodie stood, screaming on the inside but silent on the outside.

"Hoodie," Slender said. Hoodie looked up at Slender. "Walk towards me." Hoodie stared at the ground and took one step. His legs were stiff, making it look like he had sticks for legs. He took another and another. He took a total five steps before collapsing and curling into a ball. Toby gasped, jumped out of his chair and ran over to Hoodie. Masky ran over to Hoodie and both proxies tried to help him up, but Slender stopped them. "If he really can't walk, he won't go to school." Hoodie whimpered a bit. He didn't want to miss school and he simply couldn't afford to. Hoodie got up and tried to stand. Slender sighed. "Alright Hoodie. You may go to school and Masky you may carry him if he requests you to." Masky nodded and grinned underneath his mask. He immediately turned to Hoodie, who simply nodded, picked him up and carried him out of the mansion. The others followed, muttering things under their breaths.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Masky's POV)~~~**

I rubbed my forehead. I hated myself at the moment. I had gotten myself sick, therefore missing the team test and now I had to take the test on my own. Was it fair? Maybe, maybe not. I couldn't be sure. Hoodie had warned me the test would make little to no sense and he was right. I guess it was my fault that I didn't study. Then again, I never studied. I just winged things. So did he and he usually did better than me or the same as me. He had gotten a C and I was hoping I would get a C on it too, although now I doubted it.

I had finished the back side of the test and was now finishing the front side of it. I had only done two problems out of four. Half way there I guess, only, it wasn't a simple 1, 2, 3 and 4. No, it was 1. a), 1. b), 1. c) and so forth. I groaned and wanted to kill my math teacher. I couldn't though, since Slender would find out and that wouldn't be good, now would it?

The bell rang and I bit my lip. I had exactly fifteen minutes left to finish the test. Should be plenty of time, right? Nope. I grabbed my calculator and began angrily punching numbers into it. Hoodie stumbled in with Person and a couple other people we had made friends with and he slowly walked over to me when the teacher was distracted. "Help me," I whispered. He glanced at my test and pointed to the last problem.

"Y equals 10 times 7.5 to the x power," he whispered. I quickly scribbled it down. He was about to say something else when Person dragged him out of the room.

"Sorry!" he whispered. I simply nodded and went back to the test. _I'm going to fail this so badly,_ I thought. I continued working on it and tried to finish it as quickly as possible. By the time the bell rang, I had finished two more problems. I let out a groan as I gathered my stuff and handed my test into the teacher. I then walked to my next class with Hoodie.

"I failed," I told him as I held his arm to keep him up. His foot was getting better, but it still hurt for him to walk. He sighed and nodded. "Great. What next? The English teacher hates my poem and I have to redo it?"

"That would suck," Hoodie said. "It's possible, since it's a long poem, but then again she could lie the metaphor." I shrugged. Hoodie and I were supposed to do poems comparing our "idol" with something else. He had chosen JK Rowling and compared her to a white canvas. It was a nice poem in my opinion, but he thinks it isn't that good. I had chosen Alexander Hamilton, one of the founding fathers of America and compared him to a lion. Hoodie liked my poem and I did too, but of course, the thing was pretty long. It's fine though. I mean, I did the assignment, what more does she want?

Hoodie and I sighed as we walked into class and hoped we wouldn't end up killing anyone.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Third Person)~~~**

Masky and Smile Dog ran off, happy that they didn't have to go PE. The rest groaned. Hoodie wasn't feeling well. He felt he could die at any moment. Everyone went into the locker room and they all began dressing. Then Clockwork was called home. She bid everyone goodbye and left, leaving the others to groan once more.

They walked out and the scorching sun immediately stung them as it hit their skin. They immediately walked to their numbers and began doing their exercises which the teacher added more to. They were of course not pleased with this but didn't say anything about it. When their exercises were done, they ran. Or, tried to. Toby couldn't run and his entire right side was going numb, worrying Hoodie. He hugged Toby to try and keep him together. It didn't go too well, considering that Hoodie had begun to feel numb by the time they went back inside.

They quickly dressed and ran to the cafeteria to get food. They entered the cafeteria as the bell rang and they grabbed as much as they could, put their number and sat down. A few minutes later, Person and Masky sat down with them and they all ate.

"So, they're still selling candy grams, right?" Masky asked them. They all nodded.

"Apparently they're one hundred dollars," Person joked as he pointed to the poster. Hoodie chuckled. The period that was supposed to go in front of the zeros was barely visible, so it looked like it was one hundred instead of one. Masky shook his head.

"I'm gonna buy myself two," Masky said. Toby and Hoodie stared at him.

"Are you really that lonely?" Toby asked him.

"No, I just really love myself," Masky said. Toby rolled his eyes. "I love myself it fills me with determination to-"

"Fuck yourself?" Hoodie asked. Toby and Person burst out laughing and Masky turned to Hoodie.

"First of all!" Masky yelled. Hoodie chuckled. Masky glared at them and continued. "Second of all!"

"What the fuck do you mean second of all?!" Toby yelled. "You haven't even given your first reason!"

"The silence was my first reason!" Masky yelled. "Second of all, many people have already done that anyway!" At this point, Person, Toby and Hoodie were dying from laughter. "Fuck all of you!"

After about five more minutes of laughing, they began eating their food. They tried to finish their food as quickly as possible, considering they had only fifteen minutes to eat lunch. As the bell rang, they threw away the left overs and Masky was still yelling at them but they didn't hear anything.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"Yay! I get to skip science and help you guys at the same time!" Masky said as he joined Smile and Hoodie to their last class. Smile and Hoodie nodded, smiling. "So, want me to yell at them?"

"Not yet," Hoodie said. "We wait first and then yell." Masky nodded and stood with them as the teacher came out. The teacher was going to go easy on the them since it was the last class. Hoodie sighed and shook his head, but said nothing.

Smile and Hoodie didn't despise the class all that much. It was just the students. Not that all of them were a pain in the ass, but there were a particular set that they didn't get along with. This is where Masky came in and helped since they actually listened to him. The three pastas began playing. Smile played football while Hoodie and Masky played Badminton. They were getting pretty good at it when someone nearly hit them with a football. They didn't even need to point fingers since they already knew who the culprit was.

They continued playing until the bell rang. They put the equipment away, gathered their things and ran off to get get the others.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"So, are your feet healed?" Slenderman asked Hoodie. Hoodie nodded.

"Well, almost," Masky told him. Slenderman nodded and the two walked into their rooms. Slenderman turned to Toby and Sally.

"I hope you two had your fun," he told them. "I don't think either of you will be going anywhere else anytime soon." They nodded and walked off. Slender sighed and teleported somewhere. Toby ran into the proxys' room and sat down next to Hoodie.

"You ok?" Toby asked him. Hoodie nodded. Toby smiled and hugged him. Masky watched as the two talked, silently planning.


	12. Day 10

It seemed as though his body hates him. Hoodie laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. His entire body hurt and he didn't feel like moving. He heard what sounded like faint static pass by his room and he knew Slender was up. He sat up, rubbing his throat. _I'm not gonna be able to talk today_ , he thought as he trudged to his closet. He dressed quietly and, after he was done, went downstairs to fix something to eat, since Slender would bother him about it.

Masky sat up, rubbing his eyes. Was he tired? Of course. Did he still have to get dressed to go to school? Yes. He began getting dressed as Toby barged into his room. Masky stared at Toby who seemed to be glaring at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HOODIE??????" He yelled, obviously tired as fuck but still somehow awake.

"He's in the kitchen," they heard Ej say as he passed the room. Toby ran downstairs, leaving Masky to finish dressing.

"HOODIE!!!!" Toby yelled as he ran right into Slenderman. "Oh, sorry Slender! Hood-"

"I'm right here Toby," Hoodie croaked.. Toby ran to him and noticed he was eating two waffles and was pouring some syrup on them. He stood next to him as he put the syrup down.

"Aww, that's adorable," Toby said, pointing to the waffles.

"Huh? What are you-" Hoodie paused as he stared at his waffles. He had made a heart of syrup on the waffles. "That was unintentional, I swear." Toby giggled and hugged him when Masky came down into the kitchen.

"And so it begins," Masky whispered as he watched Hoodie and Toby eat some waffles.

"About time you ate something in the morning," Slender said. The others nodded in agreement and Toby and Hoodie grabbed their stuff and walked out with everyone else.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"So, you're not gonna be able to talk today?" Masky asked Hoodie. Hoodie shrugged. He had talked a bit earlier but it had hurt like hell. Toby didn't want him to talk but Hoodie couldn't last an _entire_  day not talking. He used to be able to, but with school it was impossible to stay quiet the entire time.

The two walked into class and saw that his throat would get a bit better. They were given a worksheet to work on independently so there would be no talking whatsoever. But with good come bad, considering Hoodie was done in about half an hour. He had nothing to do and Masky was listening to music and reading, so he couldn't talk to him in any way. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but he didn't really care. Besides, this was the only time he could actually think without anything or anyone disrupting his thoughts.

Suddenly, he heard the bell ring. He opened his eyes and saw everyone get up and start putting their things away. Hoodie did the same, except he felt groggy. The guy that sat next to him laughed. "You realize you slept, right?" he asked him. Hoodie shook his head and the guy laughed again as he walked out. Hoodie followed, except he went straight for the cafeteria. He got some food and sat down. As he began eating, he stared at his orange juice. It was as big as the milk carton. He gasped. _Holy shit,_ he thought. _These are rare!_ Hoodie carefully opened it and took a sip just as Person sat down beside him.

"Hey," they said. Hoodie turned to them. "Yes, I know, you have a sore throat. I understand. Can I have your milk?" Hoodie nodded and passed the milk to them. They began drinking and Hoodie finished his food and drank his orange juice. He noticed Smile Dog and Masky walk in with food and he tried calling them. Seeing that he couldn't, Person called for him. That didn't work either. Hoodie sighed and sipped his orange juice. Person set the now empty carton down. "Hey, let's go find Toby, yeah?" Hoodie nodded and the two got up and threw the wrapper and cartons away. They then walked outside, and began looking for Toby.

They looked in whatever place they could, but found no one. Hoodie began worrying. Suddenly, they spotted his backpack sitting alone near the PE field. Now Hoodie began to panic. "Where is he?!" Hoodie screeched. Person jumped a bit and tried to get Hoodie to calm down. Hoodie looked everywhere and saw him coming out of the library. They ran to him and the two embraced each other.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Toby said, looking up at Hoodie.

"You had me worried!" Hoodie said, his voice cracking. "We looked for you and we didn't find you and then we saw your backpack and I just-"

"I'm sorry!" Toby said. "I just had to do something in the library!"

"Ok," Hoodie said, patting his head. "I think I've strained now further strained my voice and-" Toby placed a finger on Hoodie's lips. Hoodie stopped and they walked to the field. The bell rang and Person left. The two were now left to face one of their least preferred classes: PE.

**~~~(Time Skip because author's phone is starting to freeze)~~~**

"So you're bringing pizza?" Hoodie asked Smile Dog. Smile nodded.

"We'll share with Masky," he told Hoodie. Hoodie nodded and the two stood watching the kids. Right on cue, Masky appeared on the field. "Oh, lunch already started for them, huh?" Hoodie nodded. The two had had first lunch today, leaving the others to have second lunch, which was when they would eat their pizza. Weird? Kind of, but it was a thing now for every Thursday that Slender bring something to eat for everyone. Then again, Hoodie was sure that Slender had forgotten that Toby was lactose intolerant. Masky walked over to them, smiling.

"Imma help you guys again," he said. They laughed and nodded.

Fifteen minutes had passed until they were called into the office. Smile ran and Hoodie and Masky followed. Smile and Hoodie walked with the pizza while Smile held the plate and soda. They walked under the shade and opened the box. The kids had gone in by now so they could eat in peace. They each grabbed a plate. Masky grabbed five slices, Hoodie four and Smile two. That left two slices left. The three ate until one of Smile's friends came and grabbed a slice. They walked off, leaving them to clean up a bit. The bell rang and the scrambled to get everything cleaned up.

"I'm gonna be late!" Hoodie yelled.

"So am I!" Smile said.

"I'll walk you both to class!" Masky said as Hoodie and Smile speed walked to their backpacks. They walked Hoodie to class first since his class was closer. They knocked on the door and Hoodie walked in. Smile walked in too and handed the science teacher a slice, who gladly accepted. Hoodie sat down and knew that Smile had just bought him an excuse for being late, which was a good thing. They walked out and everyone stared at Hoodie. He ignored everyone and continued eating his unfinished slices.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"You told him what?" Masky asked Hoodie, a grin on his face. Hoodie chuckled.

"I told him we had missed him and that we were genuinely worried about him," Hoodie repeated.

"And what did he say?" Masky asked, his grin getting wider.

"He said that he was flattered that we were worried," Hoodie replied. "And that we don't have to worry anymore, he's ok now, and he'll start reading the book as soon as possible. He seemed excited about it too." Masky turned to Slender, who said nothing.

"You're lying," Jeff said as he turned to them. "Hell, what you told him was a lie! He knew so he lied back!"

"Not really," Hoodie said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I did kind of worry...."

"Off to your rooms," Slender said, dismissing the two. They ran off to their rooms and Slender sighed.

"Slender, I think they're getting too attached to that....place," Jane said. Slender nodded.

"Just a couple of more months," Slender said. "Then they'll be back to normal."


	13. Day 11

Toby sat up, rubbing his head. He didn't feel well at all. His throat felt like it was burning from the inside out which meant that he had a sore throat. He got up, got dressed and went downstairs. He opened the fridge and stared into. He then grabbed a stick of butter and ate of piece of it, obviously not paying attention to what he was eating. When he realized what he had eaten, he gagged and put the butter back. The burning sensation was now gone. He sighed and turned around to be greeted by Slender.

"Child, what are you doing up so early?" he asked him as he opened the fridge.

"Slender, I, uh, wanted to get something for everyone," Toby said as he rubbed his neck. "Since Valentine's Day is coming up."

"Oh?" Slenderman asked.

"Nothing huge, just something to show them that I care," he said.

"Them?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Alright, I guess you may." Toby hugged Slender's legs.

"Yay!" he yelled out. Slender sighed and he shook Toby off of him. Toby ran to his room and grabbed his things. He then came back down and walked out with Slenderman.

Meanwhile, Hoodie and Masky had woken up. Masky stood by the door and listened while Hoodie got dressed. Once Hoodie finished, they switched. Hoodie thought it was weird that Toby hadn't barged through the door by now or Slender hadn't come to wake them up or something. Hoodie and Masky grabbed their things and walked out. They met Ej and Sally in the hall and they went on their way to school.

Once they reached school, Ej pulled out his can of Pringles and bag of Swedish fish. "You always have those," Hoodie pointed out. Everyone laughed while Ej just nodded. He offered everyone some pringles and Sally offered everyone donuts. Everyone began eating and Hoodie began to wonder where Toby was, considering that he would've been there in less than five minutes after discovering that Hoodie wasn't there. Was he still sleeping? Probably not, since he was usually the one to wake everyone up.

Hoodie sat there, eating his donut when his phone buzzed. Slender had gotten the three proxies phones just in case so he knew it was Toby texting him since Masky had his phone in his pocket. Hoodie turned his phone on to see that Toby had texted him a question.

_"What's your favorite animal?" - Toby._

_"Wolf. Or any dog in general."_ Hoodie sent the message, finding it a bit strange that he's ask such a question. He decided to not worry about it, so he continued conversing with the other pastas.

**~~~Meanwhile~~~**

Toby put the penguin back and grabbed a dog. He then ran back in line, where Slender was waiting for him. "About time child," he whispered as Toby and him walked to the register.

"Sorry," Toby said, rubbing the back of his head. He set the dog down and watched as the cashier _slowly_ scanned the items. _Oh for fuck's sake!_ he thought.  _Hoodie's probably panicking right now!_ Slender set a hand on his shoulder, causing him to calm down a bit. Toby bit his lip. _Come on, faster!_

The cashier totaled everything and Slenderman gave an exact amount. Toby grabbed everything and ran outside the second Slender grabbed the receipt. Slender ran after him and held him back.

"Calm down," he instructed Toby. Toby did and the two walked to the school.

The second Toby got to the school, he bolted inside while yelling a quick goodbye at Slender. Slender teleported to the mansion and Toby ran to give Hoodie a hug. He then gave him the dog, which received stares from everyone.

"Thank you Toby," he said, smiling. Toby nodded and sat down beside him. He then threw chocolate at everyone.

"There!" Toby said. "Now you don't have to go whining that I don't care!"

"But you don't," he heard Masky mutter. He shot him a glare and Masky just ate his chocolate.

Toby turned to Hoodie. "So, what are you going to name him?" he asked. Hoodie shrugged. The bell rang. Everyone got up and ran off to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Hoodie was playing with the dog. Smile Dog stared at it. He was probably thinking the thing would replace him, which was making him mad. Hoodie noticed. "What is it?" Hoodie asked him. Smile pointed to the dog. "What about him?"

"He isn't going to replace me, is he?" he asked. Hoodie laughed and shook his head. "Ok, good." Toby and Masky laughed while Sally, Jill and Clockwork finished dressing.

"Skittles!" Hoodie yelled as he pulled out a bag of skittles from his pocket.

"I've got FunDip," Clockwork said.

"FunDip is cocaine for kids," hoodie said. Masky suddenly laughed.

"That reminded me of the time when I snorted FunDip," Masky said. Everyone stared at him. "I smelled blue raspberry for three days straight after that." Hoodie shook his head.

"First it's Toby taking shots!" he said. "Now it's Masky snorting cocaine!" Everyone laughed and walked outside and were met with the scorching sun.

"Dammit, I don't even want to do PE," Toby muttered.

"No one does, really," Masky said as we got in our positions. For some reason he wore a tie but none of the pastas wanted to ask why.

They did their exercises and then ran a lap while walking the other. Hoodie walked with Toby to make sure that he didn't pass out or anything. Masky and Smile talked and Jill and Sally were playing around. It seemed as though that day would be another calm one.

Masky and Smile caught up with Hoodie and Toby and they all walked together. They did this for about ten minutes before they started playing Badminton. Their skills were improving, but Smile had stopped playing for some reason. The pastas continued playing until they were forced to go inside.

They all raced inside and rushed to get dressed. Nutrition was next and they were pretty hungry. The second he finished, Hoodie ran outside. Toby yelled after him which caused him to stop in his tracks and wait for him. Toby and Masky ran outside and walked beside Hoodie as they went to the cafeteria. 

They got their food, put their pin in and sat down. Smile Dog joined them shortly after, along with Person. They ate in silence, since there wasn't much to talk about. That is, until Masky started complaining about his grilled cheese.

"It's too greasy," he complained. He tried to open his milk but found that he couldn't. Hoodie grabbed it from him and opened it for him. He then handed it to Masky, who immediately started drinking it. Toby got out some FunDip he had. Masky put the milk down and gasped. Toby opened it and started licking up the powder.

"What are you doing?" Hoodie asked him.

"Something that most people would die from," he said as he tilted the packaging to his mouth and poured it into his mouth. Everyone gasped and he grinned as he swallowed the powder. He started coughing and immediately grabbed his juice which he started drinking.

"You see?!" Masky yelled. "That's what you get for trying to down cocaine!" Everyone laughed, causing Toby to nearly choke himself. He coughed for a bit and then sipped his juice.

"Are you ok?" Hoodie asked him. Toby nodded. The bell rang and everyone threw away their leftovers and walked off to their next class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Hoodie's POV)~~~**

I dipped the paint brush in the yellow paint. "Dude, this doesn't even look like yellow," I told Person. Person sighed as they finished putting on the red paint. "Oh, whatever, I'll try to bring some paint next week." Person nodded and set the paintbrush down as I began to paint.

"So, explain it to me again," they said.

"We're doing both sides of the question," I said. "Society has gained and lost from the discovery of nuclear energy. One side of this model will show how they have gained while the other will show how they have lost."

"And we're showing how they've lost, right?" Person asked. I nodded. "Ok. This doesn't look like orange." I looked into their cup and saw that they were right. The orange had come out to look like more of a pink.

"Add some black to it," another group member suggested. Person grabbed the black paint and placed some in the cup. They then began mixing. I went back to painting. _Dammit, these don't look like flames,_ I thought.

"Oh no," I heard Person say. I turned to them. "I added to much black." I looked into the cup and saw nothing but black. I shook my head and we laughed. "Whatever, let's at least try to use it." I nodded and we continued painting. "So, what color of the house will it be?" They stopped. "I meant to say what will the color of the house be."

"I think blue," I said. Person nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have any cups at home would you? Like paper cups? Or Styrofoam?" Person shook their head. I groaned. "Ok, so, I guess I'll try to build the nuclear power plants at home." Person nodded and we stopped painting as the teacher started telling us to clean up. I sighed and we cleaned up. We hadn't gotten much done today, but it certainly looked like it did: our table was filled with pain, cardboard, clay, cups, toothpicks and all sorts of other things. Everyone would pass by the table wondering what exactly it was we were doing.

We set out model down somewhere and cleaned up the table. Some paint had gotten on it, but we cleaned it right off. I grabbed my things and waited with Masky and person by the door. I pet my dog and smiled. _So cute,_ I thought. _How nice of Toby for him to get it for me._ The bell rang and everyone walked out. Masky, Person and I walked the same way to our different classes. Smile joined us on the way to class, so we walked to our class together. We noticed that some of the kids weren't there, but that was fine with us. That just meant less kids to watch, which was a good thing.

I suddenly felt very tired. I could barely keep my eyes open and I kept squinting at nothing. Smile did the same and we were left wondering why. We hadn't done anything that could've exhausted us emotionally or physically, so we were a bit worried. The teacher told us it was because of the heat, but I didn't really buy that all that much, considering Masky and I don't get tired when it was really hot. Toby did, which was when I got worried and annoyed him, but hey, it just showed that I cared.

Smile and I ended up sitting in the shade. There wasn't much for us to do, but it wasn't like it mattered. We'd much rather sit in the shade than do anything else. I sighed as I rubbed my neck. I was straining my voice again but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Smile and I got up as the next bell rang and we said our goodbyes and walked off to class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Third Person)~~~**

Hoodie, Toby and Person sat eating lunch. Hoodie ate slowly, since his throat hurt. Suddenly, Sally and Jill sat down with them and Toby began to converse with them. That left me Hoodie and Person to just listen to them while make their own comments. Suddenly Toby turned to Hoodie and hugged him. Hoodie froze, then hugged him back, smiling.

The pastas continued eating and once they finished, the bell rang, signaling that they go to their next class. They threw away their left overs and walked to class. Masky met up with Hoodie and they walked to class together.

**~~~(Time Skip again) (Sorry XD)~~~**

The pastas were walking home now. Hoodie was still petting his dog and everyone was still wondering why Toby had even bothered to get him something. Toby and Hoodie walked with their arms linked and Masky walked behind them, shaking his head. The door opened and Slender stood there. He let everyone walk in and he stared at Hoodie and Toby.

"Don't even ask," he heard Masky tell him. Masky walked past him and followed them. Slender closed the door and he chuckled a bit.

 _I see why he needed it now,_ he thought as he asked Sally how her day went.


	14. Day 12

Hoodie stared up at the ceiling. He had woken up at three in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. He sighed and got out of bed, got dressed and walked to Toby's room. Why? Toby didn't sleep that much, which was why he was mostly always tired at school along with Masky, so it gave Hoodie an excuse to walk into his room. He smiled once seeing Toby pacing the room. Toby stopped as he spotted him and smiled, ushering him into the room. Hoodie walked in and closed the door behind him.

**~~~(Time Skip to three hours later)~~~**

Slender walked through the hall so the mansion and woke up the pastas for school. Everyone woke up and immediately got dressed. Once everyone finished, they walked down the halls towards the kitchen. Suddenly, laughing could be heard. They all stood in front of Toby's room. He seemed to be laughing, and he wasn't alone.

"Has anyone seen Hoodie?" Masky asked as he approached the others. Everyone pointed to Toby's room and Masky sighed as he opened the door. Toby and Hoodie sat across from each other on his bed. They both turned to see the others watching.

"Hey," Toby said. "Is it time to go?" They nodded and the two got up and made their way out of the room. Hoodie ran into his room and grabbed his backpack. He then walked out and he and Toby walked out together. Everyone followed behind. Masky frowned.

Once they reached school, Hoodie and Toby ran inside the cafeteria. Masky followed closely behind. The three sat down to eat and Masky noticed that the two had been on their phones lately. Masky looked over at Hoodie's phone, but Hoodie turned it off and turned to Masky.

"What?" he asked him. Masky shrugged and Hoodie went back to his phone. Masky narrowed his eyes. Toby suddenly burst out laughing and he noticed Hoodie chuckle a bit. Toby began tying away on his phone, his cheeks turning red. Masky stared at the two and was about to say something when the bell rang. Masky sighed and threw his food away. Toby and Hoodie continued talking on their phones.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"He hasn't moved from that spot," Hoodie told Toby. Toby sighed and shook his head. They walked over to Masky who seemed to have gotten stuck in the fence that separated the school from the next door neighbors.

"Masky!" Toby called out. He turned to face them and they noticed him playing with a dog. "Why are you playing with a dog?" Masky shrugged and continued playing. Hoodie and Toby exchanged glances. "Come on, let's go." Hoodie nods and Toby hugs his arm. Hoodie lifted it so that it was in a more comfortable position. Toby suddenly laughed and Hoodie realized the position his arm was in.

"Am I supposed to be a gentleman now?" Hoodie asked. Toby laughed and nodded. Hoodie smiled and led Toby to the locker room. The two walked into the row and began dressing. Masky trudged in afterwards, frowning. He said nothing to anyone and he seemed angry. Toby asked him something, only for him to slam his locker shut and stomp out of the locker room with his things. Toby and Hoodie exchanged glances. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the locker room.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Hoodie's POV)~~~**

I walked over to Smile, who had brought his football again. He seemed to be worried about something though. We stood under the shade as the kids got in line. Smile sighed. "I hit a kid today," he mumbled. I turned to him.

"Again?!" I asked him. He nodded. "Dude..."

"It was an accident," he said, sighing. "It always is..." We set our stuff down and sighed. Smile began kicking his football around and I watched from a distance. I wouldn't want to get hit by it. Smile kicked it and ran to catch it. Then, as he caught it, it bounced off of his arm and shot him right in the neck. He fell to the ground, coughing. "Hoodie!" I ran to him and saw that he was struggling to breathe. I kneeled down beside him as he began rolling around. His football had gone off somewhere, but that didn't matter.

"Smile, are you ok?!" I asked him. He shook his head and I saw that he was laughing. "Dude!"

"Help!" he cried out, laughing. "Someone get the paramedics! I'm dying!" I started laughing and he held his hand up. I grabbed it and pulled him up. He leaned against me as he continued laughing. I pushed him off of me and we laughed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I called for you, it was just instinct." I laughed and he ran to his football. "Did it get hot or is it just me?"

"No, it's getting hotter," I said. He frowned and I laughed. The kids came out and Smile and I watched them play. Smile sighed.

"I feel like I got hit by a bullet," Smile said. I laughed. "Man, that's karma for you. I hit someone and I get hit."

"Well, good job," I said. We continued watching the kids and I saw a kid walk towards us. It was a girl. She seemed to be crying and as she approached us, I saw why. Her left eye was swollen and it was turning purple. Smile gasped. "Did you hit that kid?" He nodded and my eyes widened.

The kid approached the teacher and we saw that she had a note in her hand. The teacher took the note, read it and nodded. The girl started walking back. "What?" Smile asked as he tried to process what happened.

"She's going home," I told him. He turned to me.

"How-"

"Dude, she has a swollen eye," I told him. "How is she not supposed to go home?" Smile thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." A whistle was blown, signaling it was time for the kids to go inside. The kids ran inside and Smile and I grabbed our stuff and walked to our usual spot. Smile suddenly ran towards the cafeteria and I put my stuff down on the benches near the cafeteria. I then walked to the water fountains and took a sip. One of the kids walked to me and we started talking about something. "Hoodie!" I turned to see a flash of brown before I heard my glasses fall off and I felt the pain spread. I don't remember falling, but suddenly I was on the floor, covering my face. I heard people around me.

"Hoodie?!" I opened my eyes to see Smile extending his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Dude, you ok?!" I nodded and the kid handed me my glasses. I grabbed them and put them on. I rubbed my eyes.

"Let's hope my face doesn't turn purple," I said.

"Shut up!" Smile said. "Are you ok?! Like, really sure?!" I nodded. The bell rang and I got my stuff and walked to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"How dare you ignore me!" I said to Toby and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "The teacher was pissed and I didn't want to anger them any more!" I sighed and nodded. I understood since my math teacher was like that.

We got in and grabbed some food. We then sat down and began eating. Or, tried to. Toby and I were still texting each other and we didn't really want to stop at the moment so we kept going. I read the text he sent me and blushed. I then replied and continued eating. I won't saw what he and I were doing, but let's just say it was personal.

Masky glared at us. "What are you two doing?!" he asked us. We didn't reply. Instead we continued texting. Masky sighed. "I swear you leave me out of everything."

"Oh, shush!" Toby said. "We can't have you involved with this!" Masky pouted and continued eating. This continued on for the entirety of lunch. When the bell rang, we succeeded in Masky being angry with us for most likely the rest of the day.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Third Person)~~~**

The pastas ran into the mansion and Slender wondered why. Masky stomped in.

"Fuck you then!" he growled as he stomped off to his room. Toby and Hoodie walked in right after. They were on their phones. They waved at Slender and walked by, going to Toby's room. Slender sighed and shook his head.

"I think it was a bad idea to get them phones," he said.

"Oh, _now_ you regret your decision?" Jane asked. Slender stared at her and everyone knew he was unamused. He stood up and teleported to his room. Laughing could once again be heard from Toby's room and the pastas were left to wonder what it is they did in there. Of course, they were just doing homework but the others didn't know that, now did they?


	15. Day 13

Masky woke up to the sound of crying. He sat up and looked around to see Hoodie trembling while crying quietly. "Hoodie?!" Masky whispered as he walked over to him. Hoodie turned to him slowly and painfully. "Hoodie, what's wrong?" Hoodie tried to form words but it seemed as though that wasn't possible. Masky sat down beside him and placed a hand on his forehead. He had a bit of a fever.

Hoodie continued to cry and Masky began to panic. He got up and ran out of the room and into Toby's. He found Toby asleep. He shook Toby awake. "Huh?" Toby asked as he woke up. "Masky, what are you-" Masky dragged Toby out of bed and dragged him to his room. Toby was about to go cursing at him when Masky pointed at Hoodie. Toby gasped and sat down beside Hoodie. "Hoodie, you ok?!" Hoodie trembled and more tears rolled down his face. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Hoodie nodded slightly. "Where? Where does it hurt Hoodie?" Hoodie pointed to his ear and to his stomach. "Ok, ok. Um...shit....I'll be right back!" Toby ran to Slender's room, not caring who he woke. He kicked Slender's door open and Slender immediately jolted up from his bed.

"T-Toby?" Slender asked. "Child, what are you doing?"

"Hoodie!" Toby yelled as he grabbed Slender's arm and tugged. Slender slapped him away. "Hoodie!" Toby grabbed his arm again and tugged. Slender yet again slapped him away and Toby huffed. "HOODIE!!!"

" _Hoodie is what, child?!_ " Slender asked him angrily. Toby flinched.

"In pain," Toby replied. Slender sighed and stood up. Toby stared at him. Slender wore his white button up shirt, but it was undone. He also wore what appeared to be black sweatpants. He sighed and walked out of the room, pulling Toby along. Toby suddenly grabbed his arm and ran towards the room. Masky was trying to comfort Hoodie the best he could and Slender picked Hoodie up and walked him into the bathroom. All that could be heard was laughter. Masky and Toby looked at each other then Toby sat down and sighed. "Poor Hoodie." Masky nodded.

After ten minutes, Hoodie walked into the room clutching his ear. "Hoodie, are you ok?!" Masky and Toby asked him in unison. Hoodie nodded slightly and sat down beside them all. Toby hugged him.

"Hoodie, go eat," Slenderman ordered. "Now." Hoodie sighed, got up and walked into the kitchen. The other two followed. Hoodie opened the fridge and stared into it.

"I d-don't f-feel well," Hoodie whispered as he stumbled backwards. Toby caught him and sat him down onto a chair. Masky got him a slice of cheesecake and set it down in front of him. Hoodie simply smelled it and immediately ran to the bathroom. Toby and Masky were shocked by this and were about to check on Hoodie when he walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hoodie?" Masky asked him.

"I threw up," Hoodie said. They gasped.

"Are you ok?!" Toby asked him. Hoodie nodded and began eating the cheesecake. "Hoodie, I don't think you should be eating that after you threw up...."

"But I'm starving!" Hoodie groaned as he continued to eat. Masky shrugged and walked to his room. Toby grabbed some waffles and began eating. Masky walked back into the room with his and Hoodie's backpack. Toby ran to his room and grabbed his backpack. Toby and Masky stood in the doorway as Hoodie finished eating. Once he did, the three walked to school.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"Done!" Hoodie announced as he put his science homework away. Both had and Masky had forgotten to do it and Masky had finished his before the bell rang. Hoodie sat back in his chair and sighed.

"What's wrong?" the teacher asked him as they looked out the office.

"My ear hurts is all," Hoodie told them. "Nothing too bad." They nodded and Hoodie saw Smile Dog enter the office. Smile sighed.

"The sun's out," he told them. They groaned.

"The sun can go and fuck itself," Hoodie muttered. Luckily the teacher hadn't heard him. Smile sat down beside Hoodie and sighed.

"We're not going to do PE today, right?" he asked the teacher. They nodded.  Hoodie and Smile grinned. One of the kids walked into the office. They held a piece of paper in their hands.

"What do you need?" the teacher asked them. The kid walked to Hoodie and handed him the piece of paper. Hoodie noticed their cheeks were slightly pink. Hoodie grabbed the paper and the kid ran out. Smile and Hoodie looked at the paper. Their eyes widened.

"Woah," Smile said. Hoodie nodded. The kid had handed him a drawing. But it wasn't just any drawing. It was a drawing of him. "The kid has good drawing skills." Hoodie nodded once more and put the picture away. _Let's hope Slender doesn't find it,_ Hoodie thought.

The bell rang. Hoodie and Smile got up and walked to their next class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Hoodie, Toby, Masky and Person sat at the table, eating. Person shook their head. Everyone turned to them. "I just remembered a joke," they said. "How many animals did Moses take on his ark?" Everyone was quiet.

"Zero?" Masky asked. Person nodded. Hoodie suddenly chuckled.

"That just reminded me of some logical questions," he said. Everyone turned to him. "How do you get a giraffe in a refrigerator?" Silence. Then Masky and Toby suggested killing the giraffe, chopping it up to bits, etc. Hoodie shook his head. "Open the door and place it in." Person started laughing and Masky and Toby looked completely lost. "How do you get an elephant in the refrigerator?"

"Wouldn't it be the same thing?" Masky asked. "Just pit the elephant in?"

"First take out the giraffe, then yes," Hoodie said. Person laughed more and Masky and Toby stared at Hoodie. "Last question: Noah got almost every animal on his ark. What animal is not on his ark?" Silence.

"Sea life?" Masky asked. Hoodie shook his head.

"I don't know," Person said. Hoodie chuckled and whispered the answer into their ear. Person started laughing.

"What is it?" Masky asked.

"The elephant," Hoodie said. "It's still in the fridge." Person and Masky laughed and Toby shook his head.

"Damn these questions," Toby muttered. Hoodie laughed and the bell rang. Everyone got up and walked to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

"We're presenting for Humanities today," someone said. I froze. _What? No...._ I saw the leader of my group nod and sigh.

"Did you know we were presenting?" I asked him. He nodded and sat up.

"We finished the website though, so it's all good," he told me. I let out a sigh of relief. Masky groaned.

"We're presenting our websites," he said. I nodded. "The teacher's grading harshly and let me tell you, the highest grade so far was a C." I gasped and my eyes widened.

"W-what?!" I asked. He nodded. "Mostly everyone's getting F's." I started to panic. _What if our website wasn't good enough?_ I worked so hard on mine and I helped Masky with his. My website was practically done and his still needed work.

The bell rang and Masky and I got up and walked to our next class: Humanities. "I'm so dead," I whispered. Masky nodded in agreement. As we walked into class, the teacher let out a sigh and shook her head. Obviously she was not in a good mood. We sat down and I panicked even more. She walked up to the front of the class. "Alright, so, today I'll be grading your websites," she announced. "I'm telling you now that I have not been impressed by many websites today." I bit my lip. _Shit._ "I hope that your websites will do better than the other classes. That's not to say there weren't any good ones. There were very few. I will show them after class. Now, onto the presentations!"

It was an agonizing wait. We were the second to last ones to present and going through everyone and seeing the teacher's disapproving look was making me a nervous wreck. Then again, Masky was probably even more nervous than I was considering the fact that _he_ was the _last one._ "Alright, next group!" the teacher said. That was my cue. I stood and and my group walked up to the front of the class. We opened up our website and I let out a shaky breath. "Explain to us what you have put on your home page."

"Well, on the home page we answered the driving question and we have a short paragraph explaining our response to the question," the leader said. The teacher nodded.

"I like the picture you put on the page," someone said. Everyone in the room agreed. I smiled a bit.

"Who created the picture?" someone else asked. Everyone in my group turned to me and I rubbed the back of my head. They pointed at me and I felt myself bush a bit.

"Very nice picture," teacher said, nodding. I smiled. "Next page." The leader clicked onto the next page. "Explain everyone roles." The leader froze and cleared his throat after a minute. He then began telling everyone about us and he stuttered with every other word. _And I thought I was nervous,_ I thought. "Ok, next page." He went to the next page.

"So, on this page, w-we put the history of n-nuclear energy," I said. "Uh, we started with f-fission and then talk about the M-Manhattan Project. Then it talks about the b-bomb and the bombings of Nagasaki and H-Hiroshima. It then talks about n-nuclear accidents, such as the Three Miles Nuclear Accident and the C-Chernobyl Disaster." The teacher nodded in approval. Everyone clapped.

"Anything to say to the group?" she asked the class.

"It was good," someone said.

"You can read everything," someone else said.

"It looked professional," someone else said. The teacher nodded.

"Your website is done very well," she said. "That's very good. Any suggestions for the group?" Everyone shook their heads. Everyone clapped once more. "Very good. One of the best so far." The leader exited the website and we sat down.

"What were we worried about again?" he asked us, smirking.

"Oh, whatever!" I said. He laughed.

"You stuttered though," someone in my group said. He laughed again.

"I got nervous," he said.

"Next group!" _Oh no...._

Masky got up with his group. He past me and he looked worried. He opened up his website and they went through the same process we did. The teacher didn't look all that impressed, but I knew he was getting a grade better than a F. Everyone clapped once they were done and they all sat down. The teacher stood up and walked back up to the front.

"Of course, some of you need to work on your websites," she said. She then motioned to my group. "Their website is fabulously done!" Everyone clapped. "Now, let me show you the others." She showed us some more websites and they were pretty good.

"Our website is better though," the leader whispered to me. I laughed.

"Now, go and modify your websites!" she ordered us. Everyone grabbed a computer and logged in.

"We don't really need to change anything," the leader said. We nodded. The teacher walked past us.

"Good work," she told us. "You guys got a perfect score." We gasped. _Perfect score?!_

"Wait, does that mean we got a good grade?" someone in my group said.

"Guys we got an A!" the leader said. We smiled and high fived each other.

We put the computers away, realizing we didn't need them and waited for the bell to ring. I thought this as the perfect time to text Toby. I responded to his text and waited. The bell eventually rang and everyone cleaned up.

I got up and waited for Masky. Suddenly, Person and Toby walked in. I smiled.

"I got an A!" I said. Toby hugged me.

"Good job!" he said. "Now let's go eat!" We nodded and all went to get lunch.

We got food, sat down and began to eat. We ate in silence for five minutes until I spoke up.

"I just realized something," I said. Everyone turned to me. "I'm shipped with Masky and Eyeless Jack and Toby and Masky are shipped, yet Hoodie and Toby aren't shipped."

"You've become self aware?" Person asked. I glared at them and they laughed.

"I saw some," Toby said. "But they sucked."

"I actually found a story in spanish," Hoodie said. "It was good."

"What happens?" Masky asked.

"They get together, then Slender finds out," I said. "He disapproves and then banishes either proxy from seeing each other, interacting with one another or talking with each other." I grabbed my milk and started drinking.

"Well that sucks," Toby said.

"I wonder what Slender said when he found out," Person said.

"Por que?!" Masky said. I laughed and suddenly covered my nose. No, milk hadn't squirted out, but I was sick so I had a bit of a runny nose. I set my milk down and started laughing. Toby hugged me while Person and Masky were dying.

"Hoodie, are you ok?!" Toby asked me. I nodded.

"I need a napkin," I told him. He handed me one and I wiped my nose. "I'm afraid to drink my milk now." Everyone laughed and I sighed. The bell rang and everyone got up and walked off to class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Third Person)~~~**

The pastas entered the mansion. "How was school?" he asked.

"It was good," they said.

"I got an A on my website," Hoodie said.

"I got a five pound bar of chocolate!" Masky yelled as he held it up. Everyone turned to him and their jaws dropped.

"What?!" Jeff asked. "Chocolate?!" Masky nodded. Hoodie hugged Toby and led him to his room. Masky ran off to his room and let's just say he was going to get more than just chocolate from that bar.


	16. Day 14

Hoodie sat at the table eating waffles and Masky was gently hitting his head against the wall. Why? Well, the two had recently taken a math test. They had high hopes which were crushed upon seeing their scores. Let's just say Hoodie felt very sorry for Masky, considering Masky didn't even get half of what he had gotten. Masky was now going into a depressive state which worried Hoodie, but Hoodie couldn't do much about it.

Everyone else walked past them on their way out. Hoodie nudged Masky. Masky grabbed his stuff and trudged out the door. Hoodie sighed and followed behind him. This day probably wouldn't go well for them, considering they started with math that day....

**~~~(Time Skip)(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

Math didn't go all too well. Apparently, nearly everyone had gotten Ds and Fs. Only one person had gotten a B+. I sat in my seat wondering how the hell someone could get such a good grade in this class when the bell rang. I got up and cleaned up. I then walked out with everyone else. Person stood near the doorway, waiting for me. We walked to class and I told them about the test. They tried to understand the best they could. Person and I took different courses, so of course my math would be confusing to them. I don't blame them though, I had a pretty difficult time understanding it too.

I said my goodbyes to Person and walked into class. I sat down and sighed. Everyone at my table sat down and began asking each other their math scores. Apparently, I had done better than them too. But, we still had gotten a bad grade so I had no bragging rights. Not that I liked to brag anyway. I hated it, really.

The teacher walked in and announced a test. Everyone groaned inwardly and I realized that we had taken this test already, just that some people hadn't finished. So, the people who hadn't finished had to go sit in the front while everyone else sat in the back. That meant I had to move. I found out Masky had finished his test, so we sat beside each other and we were given some questions to answer about the book we were reading. They were easy questions and I would've gotten them done in about five minutes if it hadn't been for Masky. Masky kept poking me and showing me things on his phone. He had already finished his work but I hadn't even started mine.

"Could you annoy someone else?!" I asked him. He chuckled and turned to the other table where some of the friends we had made sat. I sighed and worked on my questions. I finished them and I saw my other friend who sat next to me having trouble with on of his questions. I turned to him.

"Need help?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed to the question. It was asking us to define a quote in the book. He and I began looking for the quote. We reread the chapters for five minutes. "I can't find it."

"Neither can I," he said. We kept looking and rereading. We had gotten to the point where we so frustrated that we were about to write down that the quote didn't exist in the book. That was when I found it.

"Found it!" I told him. I then pointed it out. He turned to his book.

"I was just reading that part!" he said. "How did I miss that?" I shrugged and we laughed. I helped him define the quote and we put the books aside. We were officially finished and we had nothing to do. I turned to Masky, who was centering his bag onto the chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I need to center the head," he mumbled. The other guy that sat at the table had been playing a game until he heard that.

"Ew," he said. "That's gross." I started laughing.

"That's not what I meant," Masky said. "I mean, I could've meant that..." I laughed harder and my friend next to me started turning red. He buried his face into his hands and I decided to text Toby. I knew he would answer since his teacher let him text during class. I told Toby what happened and he laughed. Masky suddenly laughed. I turned to him. "Pigeon car." I chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Pigeon car?" a guy asked. We nodded. "What is that?" Masky and I laughed and we showed him the picture of a pigeon car. Their eyes widened. "Those exist?" We nodded.

"They're called Reliant Robins," I told them. "They're cars with only three wheels."

Masky suddenly started laughing. He brought the screen to my face and I watched as a guy driving one turned and ended up crashing onto one side. I lost it and we showed the video to everyone we could. Everyone laughed. "Again!" He replayed the video and we continued laughing. Our friends laughed along with us. "We need to show Toby." Masky nodded in agreement and the bell rang. Everyone got up and walked to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

"I'm bored," Masky said as he turned to me.

"Me too," I said as I put my paper aside. I had finished it and now we had nothing left to do.

"Imma make a website," he declared as he turned on a chrome book.

"Go for it," I said, watching him. He created one and turned to me.

"what should I name it?" he asked me.

"Website," a girl at our table said. We laughed and he started typing it in. The idiot spelled it wrong though and it said "Websiet" instead of "website". I laughed and he deleted it.

"Oh, you know what I'm gonna name it?" he asked. "Pigeon Cars." We started laughing. "It's gonna be PigeonCars.com!" I laughed harder and watched as he typed it in. He then created the website and I watched as he started editing it. He put the car on the front page and saved it. "Should I put more?" I nodded.

"Just add another page and title it 'But wait! There's more!' " I suggested. He started laughing and he nodded in agreement.

He created the page and titled it "But Wait....". He then added text: "THERE'S MORE!" He then added a lot of spacing after it and inserted a picture of a pigeon at the very end of the page. I started laughing. He laughed and then gasped. He went to the E in more and started adding more Es. I laughed more as he created hundreds of Es on the page. So many that the page froze. I laughed harder. "Save! No, it's not letting me save!"

"The page was like 'No! I'm done!' " I said while laughing.

"It was like 'I seriously cannot right now.' " Masky said, making me laugh harder. For the rest of class, we sat in the corner of the room, laughing. I'm surprised no one said anything. Then again I don't think anyone cared. The bell rang and Masky had to shut down the computer. The two walked out of class, chuckling.

**~~~(Time Skip)(Third Person)~~~**

It was now lunch time. Hoodie, Masky, Person and another friend sat at the table, eating. The four had been talking about the Spanish test they had taken during PE. Hoodie was practically fluent in Spanish while Person was fluent in Spanish. The other two knew hardly anything. Hoodie and Person felt confident about this test while Masky feared the worst. The test was a placement test. If they didn't get a good score, they wouldn't get the language they had originally picked, but Spanish instead. Person and Masky had a good chance in getting their other languages though so they had little to worry about. They then changed the subject and were rewatching the video of the car and were laughing.

Suddenly, Toby plops down beside Hoodie. Hoodie smiled and they all began conversing about what happened in class. Toby sighed as he heard what Hoodie and Masky had been up to during class. Masky then showed him the video of the car and they laughed. "I'm dying right now," Toby said, coughing.

"Please don't," Hoodie said. Toby assured him he wouldn't. For the remaining time, Masky made sexual jokes and they told stories and stuff. Then Toby suddenly got up and walked somewhere. A few minutes passed before Toby came back, frowning. "What happened?"

"Sally," was all Hoodie heard before Toby went to throw away his food and walk out. Hoodie turned to Masky and Person to ask something when Person screamed. Apparently, Masky had nearly given Person a heart attack. Hoodie began scolding Masky and the bell rang. The three threw away their food and walked to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Hoodie sat with Toby in his room. Toby wasn't in a good mood and Hoodie was trying his best to comfort him. Hoodie hugged him and Toby hugged back. Hoodie had homework to do, but he didn't care at the moment. What he cared about was Toby. He stayed there until Toby assured him he was ok. Even then, he brought his stuff over to his room and did his homework there, just to keep an eye on him.

Toby let out a sigh and slightly smiled.


	17. Day 15

Hoodie woke up to his phone vibrating. He sat up and looked for his phone. He turned it on and saw that Masky had texted him. He looked around and saw that he was in Toby's room. He opened the text and started chuckling. He heard Toby's phone go off and Toby immediately got up and grabbed his phone. Toby stared at his phone and face palmed.

"What happened?" Hoodie asked him.

"Masky," Toby muttered and Hoodie knew exactly what he meant.

"What did he tell you?" Hoodie asked him.

"That it's party time and he needs to take a piss," he said, looking up. "What did he tell you?"

"Ah yes. 2 AM. My favorite time of the day," Hoodie said. Toby shook his head and they both set their phones down. The two got dressed and sat in silence as time ticked by.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Sally handed Hoodie half of her burrito. He gladly accepted it and started eating. Masky sighed and continued working. Toby sat across from them, listening to music. 

"What do we start with today?" Hoodie asked.

"Second," the others replied. Hoodie nodded and took another bite from the burrito. Masky turned to him and Hoodie offered him some, which he accepted. The two ate as Masky did his work. Toby suddenly got up and started hitting Masky's back. Masky stopped writing for a moment and let out a sigh.

"I really needed one," Masky said as he continued writing. Hoodie said nothing. Really, he was a bit too weirded out to say anything. This continued on for a while and the bell rang. Masky and Hoodie cleaned up and everyone walked to class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Second period went by quickly and the bell rang, signaling the end. Everyone got up and walked out, all except for Hoodie, Masky, and Clockwork. The three stayed behind in class since they were requested by the teacher to file work. They weren't going to complain though, they were going to skip PE because of it and they were fine with that. Thing is they lasted until nutrition, longer even.

Hoodie and Masky walked outside and met up with Person, Jill, Sally, Toby and a few others to eat nutrition with. Hoodie didn't eat anything though since he wasn't hungry, and handed his food to Masky. All was fine, until the bell rang. Everyone got up and walked off to class.

**~~~(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

My group and I walked out, carrying our phones, notebooks and planes out with us. We were supposed to be filming today, which we were, and we were hoping the plane wouldn't malfunction. I readied my camera and the person threw the plane. It spun around in a circle before hitting me in my arm. I didn't say anything, I simply flinched, but my group began panicking. They began asking if I was ok and I said I was. They didn't believe me, but we continued to film. This happened four times and at this point, my arm was truly hurting. I said nothing about it though.

A couple of minutes later, we were called back to class. I sighed as we walked back inside. We hadn't gotten that much of good filming, but we had to work with what we had. We began putting our stuff away and I walked over to Person and Masky to see what they were doing. Apparently, Masky's group was doing hot air balloons and Person's group was doing gliders. I got back to my seat and leaned against the table. _I have so much to do,_ I thought. _The PBL, the infomercial, the website, ugh it's too much._

The bell rang and I walked out with everyone and walked to my next class with Smile.

**~~~(Time Skip)(Third Person)~~~**

Hoodie and Person walked to the lunch line. Hoodie began looking for Toby and ended up spotting him. He waved for him, but Toby didn't seem to notice. He sighed and turned back to Person, who had begun talking about some sort of test. Hoodie began to get nervous. So nervous that his leg hurt.

"Ugh, my leg is killing me," he muttered.

"But your leg doesn't have a knife," Person joked. Hoodie stared at him.

"I am going to kill you for that," Hoodie said as Toby appeared.

"Woah, what?!" Toby asked. Hoodie pat his head and walked further up the line. He then explained what happened and Toby face palmed. Now that was something. Suddenly, Hoodie noticed something on one of Person's hands.

"Wait, what?" Hoodie asked as he pointed to one of their hands. On it said "For Masky." Toby gasped.

"Woah, you're giving yourself to Masky?!" Toby asked them. Person stared at him, confused, then held out their other hand that had the word "house" on it.

"I need to get a house for Masky," they said.

"Oh," Hoodie and Toby said, relieved. They then walked inside, got their food and sat down.

"Oh my god, I just got it," Person said. Hoodie stared at him, shaking his head. Person laughed. "I'm sorry, ok?" They began to eat and suddenly, Jill, Sally, and a few others came to eat with them. They didn't mind. Just meant more company, which was a good thing during lunch. Sometimes.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Hoodie sat back in his seat bored. He had finished his math test and glanced at Masky, who was still taking his. He sighed and took out a piece of paper. He then began drawing. He wasn't good at drawing but he wasn't completely terrible at it either. Hell, Masky and Toby weren't bad artists either. But they weren't the best, so they didn't really call themselves artists.

Hoodie continued drawing up until his next class. He didn't know who he was drawing, but in the end it wouldn't matter anyway. In the next class, he did his assignment and continued drawing. Once he finished, he stared at the paper. It looked a bit like Ben, but it wasn't what he had been going for. Hoodie put the drawing away as everyone began cleaning up. Everyone waited near the door and Hoodie noticed Masky talking with someone by the door. Hoodie began texting Toby and the two continued their conversation from a couple of days ago.

The bell rang and everyone walked out. The pastas walked home and Hoodie ran to his room before anyone could say anything. He was going to hide his drawing, since he didn't want anyone finding it and then getting the wrong idea from it. Masky and Toby walked into the room and set their stuff down just as Hoodie hid the drawing.

"You ok?" Toby asked him. Hoodie nodded.

"Don't worry about me," he told him as he laid down. "I'm fine."


	18. Day 16

Hoodie woke up to the smell of cheesecake. He got up, got dressed and quietly made his way down into the kitchen. He knew they were out of cheesecake, so something had to be going on. He peeked in and saw Toby, along with Slender, baking cheesecake.

"Don't add any cherries on masky's," Toby told Slender. Slender nodded. Hoodie hid behind the corner as Toby walked out of the kitchen. Hoodie stood against the wall and watched Toby disappear from view. Hoodie then walked into the kitchen, just as Slender was putting the cheesecakes into a container.

"Morning Hoodie," he said.

Hoodie opened his mouth to respond when- "Morning!" Toby yelled as he wrapped his arms around Hoodie. Hoodie yelped and turned to him.

"M-morning," he said. Toby grinned and let go. Slenderman handed him the cheesecakes. Toby took them and got his stuff. He then handed Hoodie his things. Hoodie grabbed his stuff and the two walked to school.

**~~~(At school)~~~**

The two sat down and Toby handed Hoodie a cheesecake. "One for you," he said, grabbing another one. Masky suddenly appeared and Toby handed him one. "One for you." He then grabbed one. "And one for me."

"Thank Toby," Hoodie said. Toby nodded. The three began eating their cheesecakes as everyone arrived. There wasn't much to do this morning so it passed by rather quickly. Person, Masky and Hoodie walked to class together as everyone else went their separate ways.

Hoodie sighed as he sat down. He was stressed at the moment. His big project was due next week and his group wasn't done recording. Along with that, he had another project due at the end of the week which was what he was working on now. He was tired, but he tried his best to stay awake.

Hoodie continued editing the infomercial. _At least this will be done,_ he thought. He saved the video and played it. It looked ok and he hoped it would be enough for the teacher. He suddenly felt eyes on him. He stopped the video and pretended to stretch whilst looking around. He saw his entire group and the teacher were watching the video along with him. The teacher stooped down.

"That's very good," he said, nodding. The other group members nodded. "Would you be able to present it to the entire class on Thursday?" Hoodie shrugged. He didn't want to, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Y-yeah, sure," Hoodie said. The teacher nodded and walked off. Hoodie groaned. _Great, now I have more work to do,_ he thought and continued editing.

**~~~(Time Skip)(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

I sat down at the table and started eating. I didn't find Toby anywhere, so I thought he was already inside. When I found that he wasn't, I felt bad. And stupid. Mostly stupid. I leaned against one hand as I chewed my food. I hadn't gotten any sauce but that was fine. I didn't really need it right now. I set my food down and rubbed my eyes. I was tired as all hell and yet I'm still managing to make it through the day.

Suddenly, my phone went off. I turned it on to see Toby had texted me. I responded back to his text and looked around. I saw him waiting in line. He waved at me and I was about to wave back when someone sat down in front of me. I looked to see another friend that he had made. They were a nice person, but could turn into Toby in a matter of seconds.

I waited until Toby and Person sat down to continue eating. They began talking about some things that I didn't hear. I finished eating and turned to them. Person took out a drawing and I saw that it was the three of us, sitting at a bar. Toby and I started laughing. I knew what it meant. One time **(a time that was undocumented, i think)** Toby, Person and I had been left to sit in the cafeteria after everyone else left. Suddenly, someone started playing the guitar. Person then said,"I feel like we're at a bar." We started laughing as they explained themselves and I guess they decided to draw the scene out. It looked pretty good.

"I like it," I said. Person smiled. Toby nodded. They continued eating and I sat back, finishing the drawing. Suddenly, I heard a person come up beside me. I turned to see another friend who Person and Toby knew.

"Aww look!" they said, pointing to me and Toby. "I ship it so hard." I blushed and I heard Person laugh.

"W-what?" I asked. Toby covered my ears.

"Nothing!" he yelled out. "Don't worry about it!" I nodded and he let go of me. An awkward silence ensued. Then the bell rang. Everyone got up, threw their stuff away and ran to their next class.

**~~~(Time Skip)(Third Person)~~~**

The pastas walked through the door and Slender greeted them. Hoodie trudged to his room, exhausted. He flopped down onto his bed and groaned. He didn't want to do homework, but he knew he had to. Toby flopped down beside him and Masky set his stuff down.

"I'm so tried," Hoodie complained. Masky nodded in agreement. Hoodie rolled over onto his back and Toby hugged him. He chuckled and hugged Toby back. Suddenly, the familiar static could be hear passing the room. Slender peeked in and laughed.

"How cute," he said, loud enough for Toby to hear. "They would make such a cute couple." Slender walked off, leaving Toby to blush madly. Toby then pushed Hoodie off of him, ran to his room and slammed the door. Hoodie sat up, shocked. Masky shook his head.

"Weird," he muttered. Hoodie shrugged and got out his homework. "He's an idiot."

"And you're not?" Hoodie asked him as he began doing his homework. Masky growled a bit and went on his phone. Hoodie knew he would be asking to copy his homework down tomorrow so he began to plan.


	19. Day 17

Hoodie stared at the wall, worried. He wasn't ready. Not at all. Today was the day. Everyone was coming. He hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of them. But more than likely he would.

Toby laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was having similar thoughts to Hoodie's. He was a little less nervous though, but he knew more than just them would come to see them.

Masky was on his phone that night, not really feeling too worried. Did he want to do it? Of course not. Did he have to? Yup. Why was he on his phone? To distract him for the embarrassing and exhausting day that would start in a few more hours.

Yeah, the three proxies had no intentions of wanting to do it, yet they were being forced to. Slender had threatened them so they had no choice. What was it they had to do? Well, it's a "little" thing called a "PBL", which is an abbreviation for "Project Based Learning". Basically the idea was that they were to have a topic to discuss and they would have to present this topic to the public by creating projects to show their topic. It was a dumb idea and yet here they were going through with it.

Hoodie sat up, rubbing the back of his head. There was no way he was getting anymore sleep that night. He turned to look at Masky, who had his headphones still in. Hoodie sighed and took out his phone. It was 3 AM. Hoodie inwardly groaned and set his phone back down. What was he gonna do?

Toby suddenly got up from his bed and made his way to Hoodie's and Masky's room. He didn't care who he woke up, since he felt that everyone else could suffer along with him. He opened the door and Hoodie turned to him. Masky simply grunted and continues staring at his phone. Toby rolled his eyes and sat down on Hoodie's bed. He placed his head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I don't wanna do it," Toby whispered. Hoodie nodded in agreement.

"I don't either," Hoodie whispered. "I'm nervous." Toby nodded in agreement. The two stayed like this for the rest of the hours, not saying another word.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Hoodie adjusted Toby's tie and turned to Masky. "You ready?" He asked Masky. Masky shrugged.

"I guess," he said. "I mean, I just don't wanna do this..."

"None of us want to," Toby said. "Yet for some reason Slender is forcing us to do this. Why?!"

"Because child, it is one of the few times I will see you three dressed up nicely," Slender said. The three jumped and turned to him.

"H-hi S-Slender!" The three stammered. Slender bent down slightly and turned to them.

"Are you three ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" The three lied. Slender nodded in amusement. He knew they weren't ready but he liked that they were trying.

The four of them walked out of their room and into the living room to see Clockwork, Sally, Ej, Smile Dog, and Laughing Jill waiting for  them. Toby tried his best to suppress his laughter. Suddenly they heard laughter from behind them. They all turned to see the other pastas standing there, snickering.

"Well, well, well," Jeff said, grinning. "What do we have here?"

"Smile, Ej, Toby, Masky, and Hoodie in suits?!" BEN asked.

"Yup," Jane said. "Smile in a red suit, Ej in a dark blue suit, Toby in a brown suit, Masky in a yellow suit and Hoodie being the only normal one in a black suit." The pastas laughed and Toby flipped them off.

"Let's go," Hoodie said, pulling Toby and Masky along. The other pastas followed and walked to school.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

The pastas sat nervously at their tables. They had ten minutes left until chaos started. The teacher looked around the class and smiled. "You all look very professional," they said. The pastas thanked them and Toby turned to Hoodie.

"I'm. So. Nervous," he whispered. Hoodie nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone knew it was time. They all stood up and walked to their separate classes. The next two hours would be hell for some of them.

 **~~~(Time Skip** **because the actual** **event isn't important and too much embarrassment to document)~~~**

The pastas trudged home, exhausted. Hoodie had to be held up by Toby and Masky because of how tired he was. They all walked into the mansion and heard everyone start laughing.

"H-H-Hello g-guys!" Jeff mocked. "H-H-How are y-you?" They laughed and the eight pastas glared at them.

"Jeff!" Slender hissed. Jeff immediately stopped. Slender walked into the room and "smiled". "Ignore Jeff, you all did wonderfully!" Sally smiled slightly whilst yawning. "Also, Hoodie, I didn't know you spoke Spanish!" Hoodie blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, what the hell?!" BEN asked him. "You draw, you write, you have great grades, you speak Spanish, what else do you do that we don't know?!" Hoodie said nothing. Instead he smirked. Toby and Masky laughed and dragged him to the room. Hoodie flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He immediately fell asleep, leaving the others to try to sleep or bug the other pastas, specifically Jeff.


	20. Day 18 (Final Chapter)

"You ready Hoodie?" Masky asked. Hoodie shrugged as he adjusted his tie on his suit. Today was yet another day that marked something important. Today was the last day of school. For Masky, Hoodie, Clockwork, and Smile Dog, this meant it was _graduation day._ Of course, Slenderman was pleased, especially with Masky. The rest of the pastas sat at the kitchen table, poking their food.

Slenderman teleported into the kitchen with Sally. He noticed the other pastas' moods and walked over to them. "Are you alright?" he asked them. They shrugged. Toby got up and walked towards the front door. At that time, the four graduating pastas were just about ready and they all headed down the stairs. The pastas turned to them and tried their hardest to refrain themselves from laughing. They had already seen them dressed up but for them it never got old.

"Same suit again Hoodie?" Jeff asked, snickering. A tendril suddenly slapped the back of his head. Jeff yelped and held his head. Hoodie rolled his eyes and looked down at his suit. Yes, it had been the same suit from the PBL. So what? He didn't have anything else and he definitely didn't want to go the way Masky had. Masky didn't have the same yellow suit before. No, his was also black. Heck, it was almost the same as Hoodie's except for the fact that it was covered in _sparkles_. Don't even ask why because even _he_ didn't know. Smile wore a black and red suit this time and Clockwork wore a simple green dress.

"Ah, I see that you are nicely dressed," Slenderman said. "Although I won't even bother to ask Masky." Masky huffed and the other pastas snickered. Hoodie walked towards the door and saw Toby banging his head against it. He could hear him muttering to himself.

"Why? Why? WHY?! Oh my Zalgo, why?!" he repeated over and over to himself.

"Why what?" Hoodie asked. Toby jumped and turned around, eyes wide.

"O-Oh, hey H-Hoodie!" Toby said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I didn't see you t-there....How long h-have you been there?"

"I just got here," Hoodie replied. "But, anyway, how do I look?" Toby took a good look at him and even if it was just Hoodie in a simple black suit, it still managed to render Toby speechless.

"U-Uh, you l-look, uh....." _Come on, come on, please don't do this to me now!_ he thought as he tried to think of something to say. "Uh, y-you look ho- I mean ado- I MEAN NICE! Y-You look n-nice!" Toby nervously chuckled. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest and he hoped Hoodie would not ask him about the other responses that he would have said if he hadn't caught himself.

"Uh, thanks," Hoodie said, slightly confused. Before he could say anything else, he was suddenly hugged from behind and a chuckle was heard.

"Well Toby, needless to say that I knew exactly what you were going to say," Masky said, holding Hoodie close to him. Hoodie turned to Masky.

"Masky?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, _nothing,_ " Masky said as he ran out the door, dragging Hoodie along. Toby growled and ran after them.

"He's not yours Masky!" Toby yelled. "He had been but you blew your chance so forget it!"

"Shut up!" Masky snapped and continued running.

"W-What?!" Hoodie asked. "What are you guys-" Toby suddenly jumped in front of Masky, tripping him in the process. The three proixes gasped as they nearly hit the floor, but luckily were saved by a tendril.

"What is going on here?!" Slender's voice boomed, causing the three proxies to tremble. Masky and Toby immediately began pointing fingers at one another and shouting insults. Slender set the two proxies down gently and smacked both Toby and Masky in the back of their heads. "Enough with this insane jealousy dammit! Stop arguing over him and Masky, _get over it!"_ Masky blinked and stared between Hoodie and Toby.

"W-Wait...." Masky's eyes widened. "No.... _really?!"_ Slender nodded and Toby groaned.

"You're so fucking stupid," Toby growled, shaking his head before taking Hoodie's hand.

"Well no one ever tells me shit!" Masky hissed.

"Enough!" Slender snarled, causing all of the pastas to jump. "Get to school! _NOW!"_ The pastas nodded and went on their way.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Toby leaned against Hoodie, making sure Masky was no where near him. Masky had continued whining about the situation, making it a lot more awkward than it should have been. Really, no one had wanted to listen but he had just gone on and on so they were forced to. Hoodie was rubbing the back of his head nervously. _Had he really not known?_ he thought. Toby sighed.

"Man I just wanna get today over with already," he muttered. Hoodie nodded.

"Me too," he said quietly. Toby looked up at Hoodie. Hoodie looked down at Toby, smiling softly. Toby smiled and hugged him. Hoodie hugged back. Masky saw this and his rant became worse. At this point, everyone was trying to throw things at him to get him to stop talking, but to no avail.

"Masky, shut up!" Toby shouted before the bell rang. Everyone groaned and Hoodie hugged Toby once more before joining Masky to go to class.

**~~~(Time Skip) (Toby's POV)~~~**

_This sucks,_ I thought as I sat back in my seat. There wasn't much to do in here and all I really wanted to do was just go and talk to Hoodie. But Masky had to go and ruin everything like he always does. Dammit he gets in the way of everything. It fucking sucks.

My phone buzzed. I turned it on and saw Hoodie had texted me. _Fuck yeah,_ I thought as I began to reply. _Now I won't completely die of boredom._ Even so, there wasn't much to talk about except for the event to come. I really wanted to go and see the event, even though Hoodie insisted that I didn't go, but I ended up finding out that the teachers were not going to let us out _at all_ during the ceremony. _Dammit,_ I thought. _Why?!_

I sulked in my seat, hoping there would be some sort of escape from the hell I was experiencing. For the moment, the only escape there was happened to be my phone, which I didn't mind since I spent the majority of my time on it. I have a feeling Slender was staring to regret getting us phones but it was too late now.

Staring at the clock, I realized it would be an hour before the ceremony started. I groaned. _One hour,_ I thought. _Can't time go by any faster?!_ It didn't. In fact, it seemed to be going _slower._ "That's just a bunch of bullshit, now isn't it?" I muttered to myself as I continue to watch the clock. My phone buzzed again and I immediately replied back. _I just hope everything goes well._

**~~~(Masky's POV)~~~**

"Hoodie, how long?!" I asked him. He shrugged. I groaned. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I don't feel like telling you," he replied. I groaned again.

"Great, if you're not telling me then Toby's definitely not telling me!"

"Wow, how tragic."

"Hoodie!"

"What?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I swear, Hoodie could be a handful sometimes. I glanced at the clock. We had an hour left. _Just great,_ I thought as I continued to stare at Hoodie. He was typing away on his phone, most likely talking to Toby, no doubt. Hoodie looked up and we stared at each other for a full minute before the bell rang. We got up and walked out of the class with everyone else. Then we made our way over to our next class.

Inside, people were already trading yearbooks to sign. I sat down beside Clockwork as Hoodie sat down at another table. Clockwork turned to me. "You really didn't know?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Gee, and I thought everyone had known by then...."

"How long has it been?" I asked her. She shrugged before smirking. "Are you serious Clockwork?"

"Can't help it," she replied before the teacher walked into the room and began playing a movie for us. I got out my phone and sighed. _Why must it always be me?_ I thought. _Why?_

**~~~(Hoodie's POV)~~~**

In about half an hour, we would start lining up for the ceremony. I was still nervous about the whole thing, but at least I wasn't the one making a speech. I felt bad for the two kids that had been selected to make speeches. They would most likely have more than five hundred eyes on them while they talked.

 _I sit in the front row,_ I reminded myself. Yeah, I had been put in the very first row while Masky and Clockwork had been put in the second row while Smile had been placed somewhere farther back. Now, that wouldn't be so bad if Slender hadn't already somehow reserved the front row seats from the audience and was having all of the other pastas coming along. When I realized that I felt very happy and very unhappy at the same time. The others would surely make fun of me the most since they would be able to see me first. Then they'd move onto Clockwork since she sat directly behind me.

I let out a sigh as I tried to focus on something else. I wanted to watch the movie but everyone was talking so I couldn't hear a thing. I rubbed my eyes and realized I was extremely tired. _Shit,_ I thought. _I might as well try to get some sleep._ I rested my head on the desk and closed my eyes. _Please don't let me sleep through the bell and make a fool of myself. Please._

The voices around me seemed to fade and I felt my body go limp. I was right on the verge of sleep when the bell rang. I immediately jolted awake while everyone ran out of the room. I got up and walked out, rubbing my eyes. I said one final goodbye to the teacher and walked to my next class.

I suddenly heard footsteps. I looked around to see Toby running towards me. I smiled and walked towards him, arms outstretched. We embraced and Toby looked up at me. "Come on," I said quietly. "Let's get to class." Toby nodded and we walked hand in hand to our next class.

**~~~(Time Skip)~~~**

Everyone was bustling around. It had gotten hot and wearing black wasn't helping. Then again, being next to Masky wasn't helping either. He might as well have been a walking disco ball or something. I ended up having to wear sunglasses in order to not blind myself from him. We grabbed our certificates and walked out. The others followed and Toby grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I turned to him.

"Toby?" I asked. "You ok?" He nodded before kissing me softly. I blushed as he pulled away. He smiled slightly and pulled me back to the others. I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. He chuckled and we continued walking behind the others. We knew what awaited us when we got back to the mansion. Oh, it would be most horrifying and embarrassing.

**~~~(Third Person)~~~**

As Hoodie had predicted, the second they got home, horror was unleashed. The teasing, laughing and shouting was all anyone could hear for a full hour. Toby ended up dragging Hoodie away from everyone, luckily unnoticed.

"Finally," he said as he approached his room. They entered the room and Hoodie noticed it didn't look like a war zone. He heard the door shut behind him.

"Toby, what are you doing?" he asked as he turned to see Toby locking the door.

"I just wanna spend time with you," Toby said, smiling. "And I don't want anyone interrupting."

"Oh, ok," Hoodie said. "So wh-" Toby tackled Hoodie down onto his bed, where he began to smother him.

And that would only be the beginning of the busy evening that Toby had planned out.


End file.
